Sin dejar de sonreír
by Carla A. Green
Summary: Así es como debe afrontar las cosas, con una sonrisa. Da igual lo mucho que duela, lo humillado o lo solo que se sienta, o que quiera decirle la verdad a quienes le importan... Sirius no debe dejar de sonreír.
1. Chapter 1

Hola. Madre mía, publicando por primera vez en tanto tiempo. Y en el fandom que llevo en el corazón, pero en el que nunca me había sentido capaz de entrar, con esta historia precisamente. Bueno, solo decir que espero que les guste, y gracias por detenerse a leer.

Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling y quienes corresponda. Yo solo los tomo prestados durante un momento.

**I/3. ELLA**

Sirius Black no podía dejar de sonreír. Rodeó los hombros de su ahijado en un abrazo afectuoso y se inclinó, casi soplándole en la oreja. Era algo que había hecho muchas veces cuando era joven, para molestar a Lily, y era divertido ver como el efecto era idéntico en su hijo, que se estremeció y pegó un brinquito.

─ ¡Sirius!

─ Vamos, Harry… niño mío, corazón, mi muchachito…

Sus palabras tuvieron el efecto esperado, y el joven estalló en risas, apartándose de su abrazo para encararlo.

─ Está bien, está bien… cenaremos el sábado.

─ ¡Estupendo! ─ Sirius se frotó las manos, como un malvado personaje de dibujos animados, haciendo reír de nuevo al veinteañero, que solo podía negar ante el infantil entusiasmo de su padrino ─ ¡Noche de parejitas! Maggie y yo, el monstruito y tú. Será genial.

─ Por Merlín, Sirius, no lo llames así ─ quería parecer molesto, pero dejó escapar otra risa cuando el hombre hizo un puchero. Sabía que, en el fondo, a Sirius le caía bien Draco, pero también le divertía muchísimo meterse con él. Merodeador una vez, merodeador para siempre ─ . ¿Seguro que a Margaret le parece bien?

El antiguo gryffindor sonrió, pero Harry vio un destello de duda en sus ojos azules. Había sido tan rápido que podría haberlo pasado por alto si no fuera porque, en los últimos meses, se había acostumbrado a aquellas expresiones fugaces en la mirada de su padrino. No por primera vez, se preguntó qué significaba. Y, no por primera vez, se abstuvo de preguntar.

No quería ver como Sirius lo rehuía… de nuevo.

─ El sábado, entonces.

* * *

Se llamaba Margaret Smith, y era una mujer muy agradable. Esa era siempre la primera impresión de todo el mundo. Agradable, con una bonita sonrisa, y una dulzura que no podía parecer más auténtica.

Esa había sido también la primera impresión de Sirius cuando la había conocido, seis meses atrás, en las oficinas del Ministerio. Él estaba solucionando todavía sus asuntos legales, las declaraciones de inocencia, y los permisos que le permitirían ser de nuevo un ciudadano de pleno derecho, un mago libre, y no un paria con antecedentes injustos. Y eso era un montón de papeleo que rellenar.

Pero allí había estado ella, al otro lado de la pila, sonriéndole y ofreciendo ayuda.

Mentiría si dijera que había sido amor a primera vista.

Pero, se decía, era _algo_.

* * *

Sirius dormitaba en el viejo sofá de la biblioteca de Grimmauld Place cuando Margaret llegó a través de la red flu. Las protecciones de la casa –renovadas para aceptar la presencia de la mujer- se agitaron levemente con su llegada, al igual que el hombre, repentinamente sacado de su sueño. Durante un momento, las miradas de ambos conectaron, azul contra negro, y Sirius hizo un esfuerzo consciente por no temblar.

Una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en los labios de Margaret, y el hombre sintió que su acelerado corazón relajaba su ritmo.

─ Bienvenida, ¿qué tal el día?

─ Bien ─ la sonrisa de ella se ensanchó ligeramente cuando Sirius se apresuró a su encuentro, tomando su abrigo y su cartera ─ . ¿Y el tuyo?

─ Muy bien.

El animago sintió que el ligero pánico que se había producido con la llegada de la mujer quedaba relegado a un segundo plano. Con una sonrisa, dejó las cosas de ella en el dormitorio y bajó a la cocina, donde Maggie ya lo estaba esperando. Aquella, obviamente, sería una buena noche, y Sirius solo quería disfrutarla.

─ ¿Ha venido alguien a casa hoy?

Sirius, sirviendo la cena para ambos, apenas se volvió a mirarla. Estaba haciendo equilibrios con dos platos llenos y no veía la expresión en el rostro de ella. De haberlo hecho, quizás su respuesta habría sido otra, pero el hombre estaba de buen humor, de verdadero buen humor. Y, erróneamente, creía que nada podía estropear aquella noche tranquila.

─ Ha venido Harry ─ comentó, todavía sin mirarla ─ . Le he convencido de tener una cena de parejas este sábado, con él y Draco. Hace tiempo que no…

No llegó a terminar la frase. Y lo siguiente que resonó en la cocina de Grimmauld Place fue la porcelana haciéndose pedazos contra el suelo.

* * *

Se había instalado en la vieja casa Black un mes y medio después de su primer encuentro. Lo había hecho con naturalidad, sin armar escándalo, y sin ninguna objeción posible por parte del único habitante del lugar. Sirius solo había sonreído con cierta sorpresa cuando ella se lo había propuesto.

─ No deberías vivir solo en ese lugar tan oscuro…

Y él se había dejado convencer. Margaret, se había dicho, es buena. Es una luz brillante después de años de oscuridad.

Quizás demasiado brillante.

* * *

Harry estiró las piernas bajo el escritorio, incómodo, y maldijo una vez más al inventor de la palabra "informe". Al otro lado del escritorio su compañero de guardia, Alan, parecía a punto de apuñalar el pergamino que tenía delante, y el joven se consoló pensando que, por lo menos, no era el único que odiaba el ridículo papeleo de San Mungo.

─ ¿No podemos contratar elfos domésticos para esto?

Harry rió entre dientes, pero siguió corrigiendo sus notas sobre el último paciente del día, repasando una vez más el tratamiento asignado y anotando las incidencias de la tarde para los medimagos del turno de noche. Era la peor parte de su trabajo, pero era un trabajo que lo hacía feliz.

Casi tanto como el hombre que cruzaba en ese momento la puerta del despacho.

Draco Malfoy no tuvo ningún reparo en quitarle el pergamino de las manos de un tirón, reclamando su atención, y besarlo como si llevaran un mes sin verse. Y no era algo por lo que Harry fuera a protestar tampoco.

─ Por el amor de Merlín ─ Alan gimoteó, señalándolos acusadoramente con la pluma ─, dejad de recordadme que necesito un polvo, par de hipogrifos en celo.

─ No.

La seca respuesta de Draco le arrancó a Harry una pequeña carcajada. Se recostó en su silla mientras Draco se apoyaba contra el borde de su mesa y ojeaba algunos de los informes que ya había terminado.

─ Menudo asco de letra sigues teniendo, Potter.

─ Por eso me hice medimago. Es la única profesión en la que es requisito indispensable.

Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco ante su comentario. Con la naturalidad de quien lo hacía a menudo, se impulsó para quedar sentado en el escritorio, con los pies colgando, y le pasó de nuevo a Harry el informe en el que había estado trabajando antes de su llegada. Pronto, sus pies estaban sobre el regazo de Harry y en la oficina solo se escuchaba el rasgueo de las plumas.

─ Entonces ─ cortó Alan, sin apartar la mirada del pergamino ─ ¿tenéis planes para el fin de semana? A parte de un montón de sexo de recién casados, me refiero.

─ Cena en parejas el sábado ─ Harry miró a Draco, que lo observaba a su vez con una ceja arqueada en espera de una explicación ─. Sé que querías ir a ese restaurante nuevo del Callejón Diagon, y, como no tenemos a Teddy este fin de semana, podríamos hacer una escapada. ¿Restaurante y hotel?

Una sonrisa curvó los labios del joven Malfoy.

─ Un plan muy bien planteado, Potter.

─ A tu servicio, Malfoy.

─ Id a echar un polvo ─ Harry le sacó la lengua a Alan, que los miraba con expresión enfurruñada, y redirigió una vez más su atención a Draco, cuya sonrisa se había ensanchado aún más si era posible.

─ En cuanto mi marido acabe de rellenar esos jodidos papeles, muchas gracias.

Riendo, el moreno se concentró en terminar su último informe bajo la atenta mirada de Draco. Puso el punto y final con una sonrisa y arrojó el pergamino sobre la pila.

─ Hasta el lunes ─ se despidió de Alan. El medimago de urgencias le bufó, pero estaba sonriendo cuando volvió la vista a sus informes.

─ Bueno, ¿a qué hora vamos a ver a Hermione y compañía?

La pregunta de Draco le llegó a Alan casi como un susurro, distraído como estaba intentando descifrar sus propias notas.

─ Oh, no. Vamos a cenar con Sirius y Margaret, él…

La puerta se cerró tras la pareja, impidiendo que Alan llegara a escuchar el resto de la conversación. Sin embargo, los ojos del medimago se clavaron en la puerta durante un largo instante antes de volver a desviarse a sus informes, pensativo.

¿Sirius? ¿De qué le sonaba ese nombre?

* * *

Al principio toda había estado… bien.

Era tan agradable tener a alguien a su lado. Llenado los pasillos y las habitaciones vacías, esos lugares que solo habían estado ocupados por los recuerdos de su infancia y las pérdidas.

Ella, por supuesto, le estaba haciendo un inmenso favor al quedarse. ¿Quién querría estar allí? En aquel zulo lleno de oscuridad, con la única compañía de un ex convicto sin nada que ofrecer, más que a sí mismo.

Y él no era demasiado. Era solo Sirius, el rechazado, el que todavía no sabía si tenía algún lugar en el mundo. Y ella parecía tan preocupada, tan dispuesta a quedarse a su lado pasara lo que pasara…

Si alguien comentó que iban demasiado rápido, que parecía depender demasiado de su constante presencia, él no escuchó.

No quiso escuchar.

* * *

Cuando Severus Snape por fin emergió aquel sábado de su laboratorio, ya había caído la noche y una fina llovizna había comenzado en el Callejón Diagon. Lanzándose a sí mismo un hechizo de impermeabilización, el pocionista reprimió un bostezo y se repitió, no por primera vez, que tenía que aprender a llevar un horario más normal, en lugar de trabajar hasta que su mente colapsaba de agotamiento.

Sus pasos lo condujeron hasta el nuevo restaurante del Callejón, de cuyo interior salía un cálido aroma que hizo gruñir el estómago vacío de Severus. El antiguo espía había descubierto, hacía apenas unos días, el milagro de la comida preparada y se había convertido en un ferviente adorador del establecimiento. Le dirigió a la chica tras el mostrador una sonrisa torcida –muy Snape, casi rozando lo burlón- y ella le devolvió el gesto, asegurándole que su pedido estaría listo en cuestión de unos minutos.

El hombre retrocedió, dejando a los clientes del establecimiento acercarse al mostrador, y se recostó contra la pared. Observó a la gente ir y venir durante un rato, oyó risas y conversaciones, y se sintió curiosamente en paz con el mundo. Desde el fin de la guerra, era una sensación que lo asaltaba cada vez más a menudo, en los momentos más inesperados.

Podría tener algo que ver con haber abandonado, al fin, la prisión en la que se había convertido Hogwarts. Quizás, con la marca que ya no era más que una sombra gris en su brazo, cada día más pálida. O, tal vez y como a Potter le gustaba recordarle de vez en cuando, se trataba de que, al fin, tomaba todas sus decisiones tan solo por sí mismo. Ni recuerdos de viejos amores, ni remordimientos, ni amos tirando de él en diferentes direcciones.

Solo Severus Snape.

─ No puedo creer que me hayas arrastrado a esto.

Severus hizo una mueca de desagrado, repentinamente sacado de sus pensamientos. Taladró con la mirada el elegante biombo de seda a su derecha, que separaba la recepción, atestada de gente, del restaurante como tal.

─ Ya sabes que no me gusta nada… a veces creo que lo haces a propósito. No entiendo cómo demonios te soporto todavía.

El pocionista arqueó ambas cejas. Él había oído tonos duros antes, tonos crueles… pero aquel tenía algo que hacía que se le pusiera el vello de punta. Era un tono que conocía.

Un tono de crueldad íntima.

Jodido pobre diablo el que tuviera que soportarla.

Debería dejar de escuchar, pero siempre había sabido que tenía cierta deformación profesional incontrolable, y no era algo que fuera a reprocharse a sí mismo.

─ Lo siento, Maggie, de verdad… ─ aquella voz logró que Severus volviera la cabeza y perforara el biombo con la mirada, tratando inútilmente de distinguir algo de lo que ocurría al otro lado. Porque él conocía esa voz ─. Pero son mi ahijado y su marido. Es mi única familia y…

─ No quiero oír nada más… te quiero, Sirius, pero tenemos que hablar de esas compañías que frecuentas…

Snape se irguió, sobresaltado al confirmar sus sospechas.

─ Pero ellos…

─ ¿Pero ellos, pero ellos? ¿Y qué hay de mí? Lo haces para hacerme sentir mal, ¿es eso? ─ Atónito, Severus escuchó durante unos segundos los balbuceos de Black, sin duda intentando dar con una respuesta coherente para aquella estupidez, hasta que la mujer volvió a la carga ─. ¿Sabes todo lo que he hecho por ti? ¿Lo que tengo que soportar? Y encima me haces esto, Sirius, pones a todo el mundo por encima de mí…

─ Yo no…

─ ¿Señor Snape?

Sobresaltado, el antiguo profesor se volvió hacía la camarera, que le tendía su pedido ya listo en una bolsa con el logo del restaurante. La joven le sonrió, tímida, y el ex slytherin tomó el paquete sin poder desprenderse de su expresión ceñuda. La pareja al otro lado del biombo había abandonado su conversación, y el hombre se encontró mirando el mueble con preocupación.

¿Qué acababa de escuchar?

Pagó, sin decir palabra, y se encaminó a la salida, repasando en su cabeza la conversación que acababa de escuchar. Había algo allí, algo que no le gustaba en absoluto…

─ ¡Padrino!

─ ¡Snape!

Se volvió, sorprendido una vez más, encontrándose con las sonrisas de Draco y Harry, que lo miraban desde la entrada del restaurante. Se acercó a la joven pareja, que prácticamente tiró de él hasta tenerlo de nuevo en el cálido interior. Lejos de sentirse molesto, Severus les dirigió una sonrisa torcida que fue rápidamente devuelta.

─ Mocosos.

─ Borde ─ lo acusó Potter, rodeando con el brazo los hombros de su marido ─ ¿Qué haces por aquí, Snape?

─ Yo lo sé. Acaba de salir de la botica, y está comprando algo de cenar antes de irse a casa, porque no tiene tiempo, ganas o necesidad humana de hacer algo aparte de matarse a trabajar en el maldito laboratorio ─ Draco arqueó una ceja, imitándolo a la perfección ─. ¿Y bien?

─ Diez puntos para Slytherin, señor Malfoy.

Potter sacudió la cabeza, en clara desaprobación, aunque esta no era nada comparada con la mirada acusadora que le dirigió su ahijado. Jóvenes, enamorados y estúpidos chicos, pensó Severus con cariño, que realmente creían que él tenía algo más que hacer que vivir entre calderos.

─ ¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar? ─ la proposición de Potter, aunque improvisada, era totalmente sincera ─. Puedes dejar esa comida para mañana.

─ Tengo mucho que hacer, y los dos lo sabéis.

─ ¡Por Merlín, Severus, es sábado por la noche! ¡Tómate un respiro!

Draco había sonado mucho más que exasperado. El hombre mayor dejó escapar otra sonrisa, de esas que por sinceras eran escasas, y se preguntó en qué momento había dejado de ser el temido murciélago de las mazmorras para convertirse en el tío refunfuñón al que había que cuidar.

Ah, sí. Cuando se había convertido en la "madrina" de boda de ese par de mocosos, maldito fuera Draco y su encanto Black.

─ ¿Snape?

Fue una sensación extraña oír su nombre venir de aquella voz, pero lo fue más el ligero tono esperanzado que lo acompañaba, como si encontrarse con él fuera algo que había estado esperando, esperando de verdad. Su mirada fue más allá de los chicos para clavarse en el último descendiente del linaje Black, que lo miraba con una mujer colgada de su brazo.

Una mujer cuya sonrisa mandó un escalofrío por la espalda de Severus.

─ Black ─ saludó.

─ Ey, vosotros llevabais tiempo sin veros ─ comentó Harry con ligereza, paseando la mirada entre ambos con una sonrisa ─. Desde la Navidad del año anterior, ¿verdad?

─ Sí ─ confirmó Severus secamente. La última vez que había visto a Black había sido en la cocina de Grimmauld Place, justo después de la boda de los chicos. Esa noche no había podido quitarle los ojos de encima y, por mucho que lo intentara, tampoco podía hacerlo ahora.

Había algo que estaba mal en Black. Snape no podría señalarlo con precisión, pero algo había cambiado en el animago. Parecía… cansado. Físicamente, estaba bien, mejor de lo que lo había estado a su salida de Azkaban, y durante los años de la guerra. Pero sus ojos estaban vacíos, de una forma que la prisión mágica no había logrado.

Severus recordaba la chispa maliciosa y esperanzada en esos ojos azules la última vez que se habían encontrado. Y fue la necesidad de volver a verla lo que lo empujó a hablar.

─ ¿Cómo has estado, pulgoso?

El merodeador pareció desconcertado un segundo, antes de que sus ojos se entrecerraran y una lenta sonrisa, una sonrisa de verdad, marca Sirius, curvara sus labios.

─ Seguro que mejor que tú, grasiento.

Allí estaban, las viejas pullas que jamás habían sido tan bienvenidas. Los ojos azules chispeaban, tal y como a Severus, a pesar de todo, siempre los había preferido. Incluso cuando le habían hecho daño, esos ojos eran una imagen que el slytherin asociaba con vida y alegría traviesa.

─ ¡Sirius! ¡Eso ha sido tremendamente grosero!

Y, tan pronto como había llegado, la chispa se apagó. Repentinamente inseguro, Sirius desvió la mirada de Snape para fijarla en su acompañante, a la que parecía haber olvidado durante el intercambio. Severus también la miró, molesto por la intervención que nadie había pedido. Incluso Harry y Draco, que habían estado sonriendo con diversión, parecían de pronto incómodos.

─ Lo siento, Maggie ─ se apresuró a apaciguarla Black, con una sonrisa conciliadora ─. Severus y yo somos viejos conocidos, y nuestra relación es un poco especial.

─ Me da igual lo "especial" que sea. Es vulgar, y no voy a permitir que me dejes en evidencia de esa forma.

Severus estaba esperando que el ex gryffindor comenzara a reírse, igual que lo había visto hacer mil veces, descartando el estirado comentario con chulería. O incluso que mandara a tomar vientos a la irritante mujercita, que lo miraba como si realmente estuviera esperando una disculpa de Black por ser… Black.

Pero eso fue exactamente lo que pasó.

─ Tienes razón, Maggie ─ la sonrisa de Sirius no tenía nada de genuina, no le pertenecía. Parecía haber sido pintada en su cara por alguien que no tenía idea de lo que era una sonrisa ─. Lo siento, Severus, ha estado completamente fuera de lugar. Espero que sepas disculpar mi comportamiento infantil. Ya no estamos en el colegio, y debemos comportarnos como adultos.

El extraordinario control muscular de Severus era el único motivo por el que su mandíbula no había golpeado el suelo. Con su cabeza bullendo como un caldero hirviente, solo pudo mirar como la pareja se daba media vuelta y desaparecía entre los clientes del restaurante, después de que la mujer les dijera a Harry y Draco que los esperarían dentro.

Horrorizado, Severus desvió su mirada a los dos jóvenes y comprobó, para su consternación, que no parecían sorprendidos. Molestos, si, pero en absoluto sorprendidos.

Su mirada oscura se clavó en los ojos claros de su ahijado, esperando que este captara el mensaje.

_Tienes que explicarme que está pasando._

Draco asintió levemente mientras Potter, a su lado, solo observaba el lugar donde un segundo antes había estado su padrino.

Algo iba mal, tan terriblemente mal…

* * *

Ella hacía esos comentarios a veces, los dejaba caer como pequeñas bombas que, en un principio, no parecían tener ninguna consecuencia. Los hacía en momentos inesperados, en medio de las conversaciones más casuales, rodeados de gente a veces, y Sirius fingía no sentirse desconcertado, no sentir que lo dejaba colgando de una cuerda, tambaleándose cerca del vacío.

─ Bueno, es normal, cielo. Pasaste mucho tiempo en Azkaban, ¿cierto? ─ Y la sonrisa de Margaret se ensanchaba y se llenaba de pesar a la vez, como si el dolor le produjera una extraña alegría ─. Es normal que los años te hayan tratado mal, y la gente no quiera estar cerca de ti. Pero no tienes que sentirte mal por ello.

Los hacía, cada día, hasta que al final eran normales y rutinarios, y Sirius ya no sentía que lo dejaran colgando de un hilo.

Porque ya ni siquiera había hilo impidiendo su caída.

* * *

Alan Wicked estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza, tratando de desentumecer sus músculos agarrotados, y desvió la mirada al reloj, comprobando que faltaba poco menos de una hora para terminar su turno.

Había sido una noche inusualmente tranquila, para tratarse de la madrugada de un sábado, y Alan no se arrepentía de haber cambiado el turno con uno de sus colegas. El otro tipo necesitaba con urgencia una noche de sueño, y a él siempre le venía bien la pasta de unas horas extra. Además, no era como si lo esperaran en casa.

Un día tendría que aceptar la oferta de Harry de presentarle a alguien, pero, por el momento, se contentaba con su vida aburridamente productiva. Quizás, en un tiempo, cedería a la tentación de buscar a alguien que pusiera en su cara la sonrisa de bobo que lucía su amigo al hablar de su marido.

Sí, eso podía estar bien.

─ ¡Sanador Wicked, se le requiere en la sala de trauma cuatro! ¡Sanador Wicked, sala cuatro!

Alan saltó de su asiento, completamente alerta. Mala suerte, pensó, que le asignaran una urgencia a media hora de poder irse a casa, pero no se había hecho sanador por el horario. La voz amplificada siguió llamándolo hasta que cruzó las puertas batientes de la habitación, en la que ya se arremolinaban varías enfermeras y un joven sanador en prácticas, que le dirigió una mirada de pánico mal disimulado.

Alan ocupó rápidamente su lugar, examinando al hombre inconsciente. Tenía cortes, largos y profundos, que empezaban en el cuero cabelludo y continuaban hasta la mandíbula, que parecían resultado de un hechizo seccionador increíblemente violento, y su torso era un amasijo de carne. Pero lo que arrancó una mueca de los labios del sanador fue el ángulo antinatural en que se curvaba su muñeca derecha, como si alguien se la hubiera retorcido una y otra vez hasta dejarla inservible.

Mientras ejecutaba hechizos de diagnóstico, preocupado por los posibles daños internos, oyó la lejana conversación de los enfermeros, que se movían a su alrededor sin dejar de trabajar.

─… otra vez…

─ Por el amor de Merlín, ¿cómo han podido hacer esto otra vez?

La cabeza de Alan se levantó, como impulsada por un resorte, y clavó los ojos en la atareada enfermera a su lado, que miraba a su paciente con expresión compasiva.

─ ¿Este hombre ha estado aquí antes?

La mujer asintió sin dudar.

─ Varias veces… empieza a ser un viejo conocido de la sala de urgencias.

─ La última vez vino con un brazo roto ─ intervino el sanador en prácticas, con voz temblorosa.

─ Y la anterior a esa parecían haberlo usado de diana para practicar maldiciones punzantes.

Lleno de horror, Alan se inclinó hacia el rostro de su paciente, apartando cuidadosamente el pelo ensangrentado de su frente para poder ver sus rasgos. Era algo mayor que él, pero joven aún, sobre todo para los estándares mágicos. Y, a pesar de los marcados y atractivos ángulos de su rostro, parecía especialmente joven y vulnerable tal y como estaba, pálido y encogido sobre sí mismo, con los labios fuertemente apretados aún en medio de la inconsciencia.

─ ¿Alguien tiene su ficha?

Un enfermero le tendió la carpeta de pergamino, y los ojos del sanador viajaron de inmediato hacia el nombre de su paciente, con una sospecha anidando helada en su estómago.

Sirius.

Su nombre era Sirius.

* * *

La primera vez que pasó, no tuvo claro por qué había sido. Si hubiera tenido que describirlo –si hubiera tenido la capacidad de hacerlo, o la fuerza para admitirlo siquiera ante sí mismo- lo hubiera catalogado como rápido e inesperado.

Habían estado hablando, tranquilamente, como cualquier otro día. O no, no como cualquier otro día. Él había estado en la habitación del fondo del pasillo, pintando. Quería arreglar esa habitación, convertirla en un cuarto infantil.

─ ¿Por qué? ─ le había preguntado ella. Sirius había sonreído.

─ Para Teddy. Y los futuros hijos de Harry y Draco. Me gustaría que algún día se quedaran todos aquí. Ya sabes ─ le había dicho, feliz ─ en la casa de su loco tío Sirius.

─ No me parece una buena idea.

Él ni siquiera la había escuchado. Se había encogido de hombros, indiferente a su opinión, y había seguido trabajando. Él quería a su familia bajo ese techo, que la casa Black se convirtiera en el hogar que nunca había sido para él.

Y había sido entonces cuando lo había arrojado contra la pared. Había atravesado la habitación, su cabeza golpeando contra la pared recién pintada y sus costillas dolorosamente contra el suelo un segundo después. Ella había agitado la varita una última vez, haciendo que los cubos de pintura _muggle_, de aquel suave azul bebé que él había escogido tan cuidadosamente, se esparcieran por la habitación y sobre él.

Lo último que sintió fueron los cubos de aluminio golpeando contra su cuerpo caído. Luego, oscuridad.

Rápido, inesperado y doloroso.

Y la habitación del fondo del pasillo había permanecido cerrada desde entonces.

* * *

Draco contempló en silencio el perfil de su amante en la penumbra. La única luz provenía de los rescoldos de la chimenea, pero era suficiente para que los ojos de Harry resplandecieran, como tenues esmeraldas en la oscuridad.

─ Creo que es peor de lo que creía ─ la voz del moreno sonaba tan rota que parecía imposible que perteneciera al hombre alegre al que amaba ─. ¿Cómo he podido dejar que pasara algo así?

─ No es culpa tuya ─ Draco se desprendió de las sábanas y se incorporó, acurrucándose contra la espalda desnuda de su compañero ─. Si ella está tratándolo de esa forma… es Sirius el que tiene que ponerle punto y final, no nosotros.

─ ¡Lo trata como a un perro!

─ Es un adulto, Harry.

─ ¿Pero cómo ha llegado a esto?

El joven Malfoy no contestó, rememorando la cena de hacía unas horas. Hasta ese momento, su contacto con Margaret Smith había sido poco, y ella siempre se había mostrado correcta y amable. Muy correcta y excesivamente amable, pero Draco lo había atribuido a la poca relación que había entre ellos. Al fin y al cabo, desde que habían empezado a salir, Sirius se había distanciado paulatinamente del joven matrimonio, hasta que sus encuentros se habían convertido en casi inexistentes.

Harry, aunque triste, había pensado que se debía a que Sirius por fin tenía a alguien más en su vida y empezaba a despegarse del pasado, a encontrar una nueva felicidad. Draco no había estado tan seguro, pero había callado, no queriendo preocupar a su marido más de lo que se preocupaba él solo.

Ahora se preguntaba si no tendría que haber expuesto sus dudas desde un principio.

─ Se está aprovechando de él, Draco. De lo solo que se siente.

Eso estaba claro. Aquella cena había sido lo más incómodo que había presencia en años. Margaret había sido agradable con ellos, pero agradable de una forma que dejaba claro que no tenía ningún deseo de estar allí. Y con Sirius… todas y cada una de sus palabras habían ido destinadas a hacerlo sentir incómodo, hasta que el hombre había dejado de intentar hablar siquiera y se había quedado en su silla, hundido, silencioso y con la mirada gacha.

─ Es una arpía ─ Draco dejó un beso en el hombro de Harry, que ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo ─, pero no podemos obligar a Sirius a dejarla. Si él la quiere, y está dispuesto a aceptar que ella lo trate de esa manera… no estoy diciendo que esté bien, pero no podemos intervenir. Solo estar para él cuando nos necesite.

Una pequeña y reticente sonrisa curvó los labios de Harry.

─ ¿En qué momento te has vuelto tan maduro, Malfoy?

─ Uno de los dos tiene que serlo, Potter. Y, que yo sepa, los gryffindors no sois capaces de eso.

El joven moreno estalló en risas, en absoluto ofendido, y se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama, arrastrando a Draco con él. Pronto, no eran más que un enredo de brazos y piernas, sexo y lenguas entre las sábanas, el resto del mundo temporalmente olvidado.

Concentrados como estaban el uno en el otro, la aparición de un patronus a través de la pared de la habitación tardó un momento en llamar su atención. Harry despegó su boca de Draco para mirarlo, sorprendido, reconociendo el pequeño castor que había llegado de repente.

─ ¿Alan?

─ ¡Harry! ─ Lo interpeló el animal, con la voz de su colega ─. Por favor, te necesito en San Mungo cuanto antes. Creo que podría ser algo muy grave. Trae a Draco contigo, por favor. Es muy urgente.

La pareja se miró mientras el castor se desvanecía en una fina niebla plateada, y ambos sintieron el escalofrío de un mal presentimiento subir por su espalda.

─ Será mejor que vayamos, Potter.

─ Sí, creo que sí.

* * *

Ella le había pedido disculpas después de ese primer ataque. Había sido dulce y mostrado arrepentimiento, había llorado contra su pecho y rogado por ser perdonada.

─ Lo siento tanto, amor ─ había sollozado, aferrada al cuerpo de un Sirius paralizado y confuso─. Es que te he visto ahí, tan emocionado… y me he sentido tan mal, cariño, tan excluida… como si yo no formara parte de tu familia, ni de tu vida. Me he sentido tan mal que he perdido el control… ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Pero nunca más, amor, nunca más.

Y él se había dicho que esas cosas pasaban. Que cualquiera podía perder los nervios, tener un momento de ira descontrolada. La de ella solo había sido algo más dura, un poco más brusca. Pero si ella decía nunca más… entonces era nunca más, ¿verdad?

Además, quizás había sido un poco culpa de Sirius. Por no haberla incluido en sus planes, por no haber pedido su opinión al respecto… un poco, quizás se lo merecía un poco.

Ella también le había pedido disculpas la segunda vez. Y la tercera. Y la cuarta. Y él la había perdonado, y lo había hecho de nuevo. Y una vez más. Hasta que ella había dejado de pedir disculpas, y él había dejado de tener cosas que perdonar.

Porque se lo merecía. Se lo merecía todo.

* * *

Harry y Draco salieron de la chimenea del despacho del primero en San Mungo, solo para encontrar a un histérico Alan ya esperándolos.

─ ¡Por fin, maldita sea!

─ Hemos tardado diez minutos ─ se quejó el ex slytherin, pero el medimago no le prestó atención. Aferrando las túnicas de la joven pareja, comenzó a arrastrarlos por el pasillo, obligándolos a correr para poder seguirle el ritmo.

─ ¿Alan, que cojones pasa?

─ ¡Ella se lo va a llevar! ¡Ya le ha hecho firmar el alta voluntaria!

─ ¿Pero de que me hablas? ─ Harry se detuvo, frenando la carrera de su amigo, que no cejaba en su empeño de hacerlo avanzar ─ ¿Ha pasado algo con alguno de mis pacientes?

─ ¡Sí! ¡No! ─ Alan gimió, desesperado ─. Era paciente de la medimaga Rotwell, pero me lo asignaron a mí la semana pasada. Ni siquiera lo había visto hasta esta noche.

Draco bufó.

─ Wicked, explícate. No me has sacado de la cama para aguantar estupideces.

El medimago tomó aire, luchando por calmarse. Sus manos tiraron de su pelo durante un instante antes de que consiguiera poner en orden sus pensamientos.

─ Sirius, Sirius Black. ¿Lo conoces?

Harry palideció.

─ Si, claro que sí.

─ Te oí mencionar su nombre el viernes. No es muy común, y supuse que se trataba de la misma persona ─ Alan volvió a correr por el pasillo, y esta vez no tuvo que tirar del matrimonio para que lo siguiera en su carrera hacia urgencias ─. Nos llegó hace un par de horas, muy malherido. Laceraciones, cortes, una muñeca y cuatro dedos rotos.

─ ¿De verdad estás hablando de Sirius?

─ Sí, sí. Sirius Black, héroe de guerra, condecorado e indemnizado por el Ministerio. Pelo negro, ojos azules, tatuajes carcelarios ─ recitó el medimago con prisa ─. Está muy malherido, parece que lo haya pisoteado un dragón.

Cruzaron la puerta de las urgencias, y Alan los dirigió a una de las salas de examen, abriendo la puerta de un tirón.

─ ¡¿Dónde está el paciente?!

El celador que cambiaba las sábanas apenas los miró.

─ Se acaba de ir. Con su mujer ─ el trabajador se encogió de hombros con indiferencia ─. Le han dado el alta.

─ ¡Dije que no podían dejarlo salir!

─ Y él dijo que quería irse.

Al sanador parecía a punto de explotarle la cabeza. Se volvió hacia Harry y Draco, que lo miraban de hito en hito, esperando una explicación. El medimago se dejó caer contra la pared, agotado.

─ Mierda.

─ ¿Nos puedes explicar que está pasando? ¿Dónde se supone que está Black?

─ ¿Alan?

─ Necesito una copa ─ gimió Wicked. Se frotó los ojos y respiró hondo una vez más antes de dirigirse a la pareja ─. Veréis, ese tipo, Black, llegó casi al final de mi turno, bastante hecho polvo. Lo estaba atendiendo cuando los enfermeros me comentaron que no era la primera vez que venía. Al parecer, es un habitual de la planta.

─ ¿Sirius? ─ murmuró Harry, confuso ─ ¿Sirius Black?

─ Sí. Te oí mencionarlo el viernes, y luego recordé que no era la primera vez que lo escuchaba.

─ Lo conociste en nuestra boda.

─ Sí, y al principio pensé que por eso me sonaba. Pero, cuando llegó hoy, recordé que también lo había leído en los expedientes que me había pasado Rotwell ─ el medimago se movió, andando el camino de vuelta a su despacho con los jóvenes a la zaga ─. Ella me avisó sobre ciertos pacientes que tenía que supervisar con cuidado, y Sirius… bueno, él es uno de ellos.

─ No lo entiendo ─ murmuró Harry un rato después, dejándose caer en su silla habitual, con Draco apoyado contra la mesa a su lado.

Alan le dirigió a su amigo una mirada triste, preguntándose hasta que punto aquello podía ser más terrible de lo que había pensado en un principio. Con un suspiro, le tendió una carpeta de pergamino, con el nombre "Black, Sirius" rotulado con tinta roja.

─ Él es importante para ti.

─ Mi padrino ─ confirmó el joven, tomándola ─. Como un segundo padre.

Los ojos de Harry vagaron por los pergaminos, comprendiendo solo a medias lo que estaba leyendo. Alan vio el momento exacto en el que la información penetraba en su cerebro, porque los ojos verdes se volvieron casi negros por el horror y sus rasgos se deformaron en una expresión a medio camino entre el dolor y la ira.

Alarmado, Draco arrancó la carpeta de las manos de su marido antes de que la destrozara, notando las pulsaciones de la magia del joven reptando por su piel, cerca de desbordarse. Leyó, tratando de comprender que había puesto a Harry en semejante estado, y sintió que su propia magia bullía con cada palabra que aparecía ante sus ojos.

_El paciente presenta un cuadro de traumas severos… ha sido víctima del uso continuado de maldiciones con secuelas físicas… ha sido necesaria la reparación de los metacarpos de la mano derecha, la cuarta y quinta costilla… síntomas derivados del uso continuado de la maldición cruciatus… _

La lista de lesiones, síntomas y tratamientos era inmensa. La fecha del primero de ellos, casi cuatro meses atrás, cuatro costillas rotas, y una conmoción cerebral grave. Pero lo que hizo que Draco viera todo rojo fue la nota apresuradamente manuscrita en la parte inferior del informe.

_El paciente sigue sosteniendo que ha sido víctima de asaltos a manos de desconocidos, debido a su estatus de héroe de guerra. Sin embargo, se ha negado a denunciar y las lesiones son cada vez más frecuentes. La única constante en todas es la presencia de su pareja sentimental, que resulta misteriosamente ilesa en cada ocasión… con la llegada de este paciente a urgencias se debe, y repito DEBE, intentar aislarlo y contactar con algún otro familiar. Como sanadores, debemos intentar que denuncie lo que sospecho que es una situación de maltrato doméstico especialmente violenta._

─ ¡HARRY!

El grito de Alan logró que Draco levantara la cabeza del informe, para encontrarse al sanador tratando inútilmente de detener a su marido, que ya se disponía a entrar en la chimenea con la varita en la mano.

─ Apártate de mi camino, Alan.

─ Si ─ gruñó Draco, poniéndose también en pie. Con la boca abierta, el sanador solo pudo mirar mientras ambos hombres se dirigían a la chimenea, con sus rostros convertidos en máscaras de furia ─. Hazte a un lado.

Nadie, _nadie_, iba a interponerse.

* * *

Sirius estaba solo.

Siempre había sabido que ese momento llegaría. Había perdido, una a una, a las personas que amaba. La muerte se había llevado a algunos, otros se habían distanciado con los años, a otros nunca los había tenido de verdad. No quedaba nadie.

Pero ahora tenía a Margaret. Y sí, a veces le hacía daño, pero lo hacía porque lo amaba. Porque quería que fuera mejor hombre, y mejor persona, y mejor en general. Ella era buena para él, porque le decía que lo amaba, y todo lo hacía por su bien.

Todo aquel daño, todo aquel dolor, que en realidad le dolía más a ella por tener que hacérselo.

Todo lo hacía por él.


	2. Chapter 2

**2/3. CONCIENCIA **

Sirius notó como las protecciones de la casa temblaban un momento antes de rechazar a quién intentaba entrar. La chimenea de la biblioteca ardió un instante para apagase al segundo siguiente, cuando el hechizo de bloqueo impidió a quien fuera usar la red flu para llegar hasta allí.

Sentado en el sofá, con un libro en el regazo, Sirius contempló los rescoldos humeantes y se preguntó quién podría tener interés en aparecer por allí.

─ ¿Qué ha sido eso?

La cabeza de Margaret asomó por la puerta de la habitación y él le sonrió, tratando de parecer tan tranquilo como se suponía que debía estar.

─ Alguien quiere venir de visita.

─ Pues no puede ─ los ojos de la mujer se entrecerraron ─ . En San Mungo dejaron claro que necesitabas descansar.

─ Claro, Maggie.

Ella suspiró ante la leve duda en su tono, como una madre con un hijo díscolo, y caminó hasta quedar frente a él, con las manos a ambos lados de su rostro. Sirius hizo un esfuerzo consciente por no encogerse cuando sus dedos le rozaron los cortes recién curados, recordando la sensación de su magia rasgando furiosamente su piel.

─ Pronto estarás mejor, cariño. Yo te cuido, no te preocupes ─ le dio una palmadita suave, haciendo que el corazón del animago se encogiera a pesar de lo inocuo del gesto ─. Si no me hicieras enfadar de esa manera, cariño…

─ Lo sé, amor. Lo siento.

─ Ya sabes que no me gusta que estés con esos chicos… no son buenos para ti, Sirius. A la larga solo te van a hacer sufrir con su abandono, lo sabes. Y, encima, que me arrastres a mí a esas citas tan desagradables…

─ Tienes razón, Maggie. Nunca más.

Ella le sonrió de nuevo, una sonrisa casi sincera que tranquilizó el corazón alterado de Sirius. Había aprendido a interpretar sus gestos, por pura necesidad de sobrevivir, y sabía que estaba complacida. No tenía la boca rígida como justo antes de empezar a gritar. Y sus ojos no tenían el ligero brillo que anunciaba que estaba próxima a usar la varita.

Estaban bien, pensó el animago. Quizás ahora ella se portara bien con él.

Fue en ese momento en el que empezaron a llamar a la puerta. Los golpes eran tan fuertes que Sirius pensó que podrían tirar la pared antes que el antiguo portal. Y, un segundo después, la voz de su ahijado sonó, furiosa y mágicamente amplificada.

─ ¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA!

¿Por qué estaba Harry allí? Levantándose a pesar de las punzadas de dolor que todavía le sacudían el pecho, Sirius siguió a Margaret cuando esta corrió escaleras abajo. El joven seguía golpeando y sonaba como una blugger contra la madera.

─ ¡ABRE, HIJA DE PUTA, O TIRARÉ LA PUERTA ABAJO!

─ ¡QUEREMOS VER A SIRIUS!

El animago se detuvo a media escalera, incrédulo. ¿Ese era Draco? Podía entender que su ahijado apareciera por allí de vez en cuando -¿no le había dicho Margaret mil veces que al chico le gustaba mantenerlo pendiente de él, como una mascota?-, pero no entendía que podía querer Malfoy allí.

Los chicos no tenían nada que hacer en su casa. Él no tenía nada que pudiera interesarles.

─ ¡SIRIUS! ¡POR FAVOR!

─ ¡BLACK!¡NECESITAMOS SABER QUE ESTAS BIEN!

El pecho de Sirius dolió una vez más, pero en aquella ocasión no tenía nada que ver con las heridas. Su ahijado sonaba preocupado, asustado. Y también Draco. No parecían dispuestos a irse hasta que abrieran la puerta, y Sirius se descubrió caminando hacia ella.

─ ¡POR FAVOR, SIRIUS, SABEMOS LO QUE ELLA TE ESTÁ HACIENDO! ¡ÁBRENOS!

¿Lo que le estaba haciendo Margaret? Sirius miró la madera que se sacudía a pocos centímetros de su mano y, automáticamente, la desvió hasta su sien izquierda, donde todavía sentía el ardor del corte que le había cruzado la cara de un lado a otro unas horas antes.

Había dolido tantísimo…

─ Largo, o llamaré a los aurores ─ Maggie pareció aparecer de la nada. Tiró de Sirius, alejándolo de la puerta, y siguió hablando a través de la madera, con la varita en la mano. La visión hizo retroceder al antiguo gryffindor, que sintió todo su cuerpo encogerse por el pánico ─. Hablo en serio, Potter.

─ ¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS TE CREES QUE ERES?

─ La mujer de Sirius ─ rebatió Margaret con calma ─ . Yo no le hecho ningún daño, y él quiere estar conmigo, ¿cierto, cariño?

Los ojos azules no se despegaban de la varita que apuntaba en su dirección.

─ Sí… sí.

Hubo un instante de silencio, hasta que la voz de Harry volvió a oírse a través de la puerta cerrada.

─ ¿Sirius? ─ llamó su ahijado con tono suave ─ ¿Estás ahí? ¿Estás bien?

─ Sí, Harry ─ quería acercarse a la puerta, pero no se atrevía a mover un músculo. Tragó saliva y procuró sonar firme al decir ─: Sí, Harry. Estoy bien.

─ Sabemos lo que te está haciendo, Sirius ─ murmuró Draco esta vez ─. Por favor, todo estará bien. Ábrenos la puerta.

─ Estoy bien, Draco.

─ ¿Ella te está obligando a decir eso?

La varita de Temperance lanzó chispas. Black tragó.

─ No, claro que no. Estoy perfectamente, y ella no me ha hecho nada.

─ Entonces, ¿por qué no nos abres? Para que podamos hablar todos, y disculparnos con Margaret.

Oh, el viejo encanto slytherin. Ojalá funcionara, pensó Black de repente, ojalá los ojos de ella no mostraran las consecuencias si se atrevía a llevar a cabo la sugerencia de Draco.

Ojalá, se encontró pensando, ella no estuviera en mi vida.

Y fue una idea tan liberadora que lo dejó sin aire y sin palabras para expresarla en voz alta.

─ Sirius está muy cansado ─ respondió Margaret por él, con una sonrisa de suficiencia ─ .Os escribirá cuando se sienta mejor, pero ahora necesita descansar, y no a unos críos entrometidos pululando alrededor.

─ Sí, eso haré ─ gimió el hombre, consciente de nuevo de la varita de ella apuntándole ─, pero ahora necesito descansar, de verdad.

Al otro lado de la puerta se hizo el silencio durante unos minutos. Los hombros de Margaret ya se estaban relajando, con la creencia de que los chicos se habían marchado, cuando la voz de Harry volvió a oírse.

─ Está bien, Sirius ─ el joven suspiró ─ nos vamos. Pero vamos a volver, ¿de acuerdo? Volveremos, y te llevaremos a casa con nosotros, ¿me oyes? No voy a dejarte ahí.

Sirius no pudo contestar a través del nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

─ Sirius está bien ─ gruñó Margaret una vez más ─. No hace falta que te lo lleves a ningún sitio.

Su varita hizo una floritura hacia la puerta. Y ya no se oyó nada más.

* * *

Al otro lado de la puerta cerrada, en la pequeña plaza frente al número 12, Harry se dejó caer en el borde de la acera, con la cabeza entre las manos, y lloró con amargura.

─ Nunca pensé… no pensé…

Draco rodeó a su marido con los brazos, sabiendo lo que no conseguía decir en medio de los sollozos. No, nadie se había imaginado aquella situación, porque era demasiado horrible para tomársela en serio. Porque de quien estaban hablando era de Sirius Black, y él nunca se había dejado pisotear por nadie, nadie había conseguido hacerle tantísimo daño.

Pero ella lo había conseguido. Margaret Smith no era solo una oportunista desagradable, no era solo cruel de palabra. Si la mitad de lo que pensaban era cierto –si solo la mitad de lo que ponía el informe de los medimagos era cierto- aquella mujer era un monstruo, y había atrapado completamente a Sirius en sus redes.

─ Encontraremos la manera de ayudarlo ─ susurró Draco contra el pelo de su amante, tratando de consolarlo en medio de su llanto ─. Va a estar bien, Harry, lo prometo. Vamos a sacarlo de ahí, y ella va a pagar por lo que ha hecho.

Siguió acariciando su espalda en lentos círculos, mientras sus ojos se clavaban en la deslucida fachada del número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Draco Malfoy no tenía demasiada familia, no al menos una a la que pudiera considerar completamente suya. Tenía a sus amigos de Hogwarts, los que habían sobrevivido a la guerra, y había sido acogido por los Weasley y los amigos de Harry en cuanto había quedado claro su amor por él. Pero, aparte del hombre entre sus brazos, su verdadera familia no se extendía mucho más allá. Su tía Andrómeda, su pequeño Teddy, Severus… y el hombre que vivía en aquella casa.

La gente pensaba en la lealtad slytherin en términos de poder, de amo-seguidor. Rara vez recordaban que la mayor lealtad, y las más letal, que guardaba una serpiente era para su propia familia. Para su sangre, su corazón y su nombre.

Y Draco, aunque alguien pudiera olvidarlo, era un Black tanto como era un Malfoy.

─ Vamos a conseguir ayuda.

* * *

Alguien se preocupaba por él.

Margaret le repetía que solo ella quería lo mejor para él. Y Sirius sabía que era cierto. _Creía_ saber que era cierto porque, ¿no era ella la única que permanecía a su lado? ¿No se había convertido en la única constante en su vida? La única persona que malgastaría su tiempo con alguien como él…

_O no_, susurró aquella noche una voz en el fondo de su mente. Una voz que era la de Sirius, la del verdaderos Sirius, profundamente enterrado en su conciencia, _porque hoy Harry y Draco querían derribar la puerta para llegar hasta ti. Porque querían saber que estabas bien._

_Y,_ continuo la voz, _hasta hace unos meses no estabas solo. Hasta hace unos meses tenías una pequeña familia, amigos que acudían a tu lado cuando lo necesitabas, e incluso un antiguo némesis que te hacía reír en los momentos más inesperados…_

Hasta hace unos meses, se había sentido tan esperanzando y vivo que creía que la vida podría salir disparada de su cuerpo e inundarlo todo.

Hasta Margaret.

* * *

Los cristales del laboratorio estallaron en mil pedazos, sin darle a Draco tiempo para retroceder. El joven se protegió con los brazos para impedir que las esquirlas alcanzaran su cara, y notó la lluvia afilada caer sobre su ropa y su pelo.

─ ¡Por Merlín, Severus!

El pocionista no contestó, ocupado como estaba intentando controlar su magia brutalmente liberada. Respirando en cortos jadeos, el hombre no apartaba la vista del pergamino que todavía sostenía en las manos, y Malfoy se preguntó si dejar que leyera el informe médico no había sido la peor idea de su vida.

─ ¡Tienes que calmarte!

─ ¿Calmarme? ─ susurró, como si no acabara de entender el significado de esa palabra. Draco gimió.

─ No sabía que te afectaría tanto ─ por fin, la mirada negra se desvió del informe para clavarse en su ahijado, que estaba sacudiendo restos de cristal de su túnica.

¿Afectarle? Era peor que eso.

Durante un momento, los recuerdos habían inundado a Severus. Memorias de una infancia miserable debido a un hombre cruel, estúpido y brutal que no había hecho otra cosa que atormentar a su familia. El rostro aterrorizado de Eileen Prince había aparecido en la mente del pocionista como la diapositiva de una vieja película _muggle_… y luego, ese rostro se había convertido en el de Sirius Black.

No, Severus no estaba afectado. Estaba furioso.

─ ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva pasando esto?

─ Por lo menos cuatro meses, puede que más ─ informó Draco, sentándose en uno de los bancos del laboratorio ─. Llevan juntos alrededor de seis.

─ Ella esperaría a tenerlo completamente a su merced antes de empezar a hacerle esto ─ siseó Snape, lanzando la carpeta al regazo del joven ─. Primero tuvo que aislarlo para que no tuviera a nadie a quien acudir, y luego…

No llegó a terminar la frase. Draco asintió.

─ Sí, eso es lo que pensamos nosotros. Hemos echado cuentas, y fue cuando empezaron a salir que Sirius dejó de contestar las cartas de Harry, y poco después dejó de venir de visita ─ el chico apretó los dientes ─. Creíamos que solo estaba centrado en su nueva relación, que estaba tan ilusionado que no tenía tiempo para nadie más. Fuimos tan idiotas…

─ Quizás ─ concedió Snape, sentándose en el banco junto a él. Con un pase de varita, el hombre hizo desaparecer los cristales del suelo del destrozado laboratorio. Había arruinado la poción que había estado preparando, pero no le importaba lo más mínimo. También la hizo desaparecer con un gesto rápido ─. Visto en perspectiva, no fue normal que el perro se alejara así de sus cachorros, ni del crío de Lupin, pero uno no se da cuenta de esas cosas hasta que las ve desde la distancia. No podéis culparos, Draco.

─ Harry lo hace.

─ Es un gryffindor.

Draco bufó.

─ Una gran verdad.

Permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos, sumidos en sus pensamientos. Severus miraba sin ver el caos que había causado a su alrededor, rememorando una y otra vez el encuentro con Sirius de unos días antes, preguntándose por qué no se había dado cuenta entonces. Las señales habían estado ahí y él, al contrario que los chicos, las conocía lo bastante bien como para verlas. La actitud cruel de la mujer, la inexplicable sumisión de Sirius, la mirada apagada en los ojos del animago…

¿Por qué no lo había visto?

_Porque no miraste_, susurró su mente con una voz irritantemente parecida a la de Albus. _Porque te resistes a mirar, Severus, sabiendo que si lo hicieras tendrías que admitir ante ti mismo mucho más de lo que estás dispuesto a aceptar. _

No había querido ver, porque…

─ Más o menos en esa época, también se terminaron las cartas.

Draco pestañeó como una lechuza.

─ ¿Qué?

─ ¡Wow! ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Harry miró alrededor al entrar al laboratorio, deteniéndose en los restos de las ventanas que permanecían todavía en los marcos y los trozos de los botes de cristal y las probetas en las estanterías. Severus solo había limpiado los suelos, y el desastre era visible también en los muebles desplazados y la energía violenta que todavía saturaba el ambiente.

─ Severus ha tenido una… mala reacción a nuestra conversación.

─ Y yo que creía que Hermione había perdido los nervios ─ murmuró Harry entre dientes ─ . Hemos tenido que pararla entre Ron y yo para que no fuera a Grimmauld Place por su cuenta.

─ Debiste dejarla ir.

Harry se encogió de hombros, aunque una pequeña sonrisa tiraba de los bordes de su boca. La reacción de Hermione no le había extrañado. Después de la guerra, la joven había pasado mucho tiempo en Grimmauld Place, buscando la forma de devolverles la memoria a sus padres en la antigua biblioteca de los Black, y su relación con Sirius, que le había otorgado su ayuda incondicional, había pasado de meramente amistosa a casi paterno-filial. La chica consideraba a Sirius un hermano mayor, y estaba furiosa y horrorizada por no haberse dado cuenta de la situación desde el principio.

─ Ella también ha ido perdiendo el contacto con Sirius desde que llegó Margaret, pero pensó lo mismo que nosotros. Que solo era el nuevo noviazgo.

─ Bueno, esa hija de mala blugger ha sabido engañarnos a todos.

Harry asintió, dejándose caer en el sitio que había ocupado Severus. El pocionista estaba tras su mesa, revolviendo en los cajones con expresión concentrada, como si hubiera olvidado su presencia.

Esa reacción si extrañaba a Harry. Sabía que la relación entre los dos hombres había mejorado con los años –sobre todo desde que Draco y él habían empezado a salir, forzándolos a convivir como familia ─ pero Severus Snape no era un hombre que perdiera el control con facilidad.

─ ¿Snape?

─ Poco antes de vuestra boda ─ comenzó Severus, sin dejar de revolver sus cajones ─, Black me escribió. Me sorprendió bastante, pero el chucho quería preguntarme si estaría dispuesto a ayudarle con el regalo que les hubiera correspondido haceros a vuestros padres.

Los chicos no dijeron nada, recordando las túnicas matrimoniales a juego –bordadas con runas que les deseaban amor, pasión y felicidad común-, y la mantilla de bebé –hecha con el tejido entrelazado de las que habían sido suyas en la infancia. Eran los regalos tradicionales que los padres magos hacían a sus hijos al casarse, pero ellos habían recibidos esos regalos de Severus y Sirius… y solo entonces se dieron cuenta de hasta qué punto los dos hombres habrían tenido que colaborar para llevarlos a cabo.

─ Al principio eran solo notas sobre los regalos ─ siguió el pocionista. Sacó una caja lacada de uno de sus cajones y la dejó sobre el escritorio. Sus largos dedos acariciaron la tapa antes de abrirla ─, pero, con el tiempo…

De repente, el burlón intercambio de los dos hombres en el restaurante días atrás adquirió una nueva dimensión a los ojos de la joven pareja, que contemplaba a Severus con la boca abierta.

─ ¿Padrino?

Snape suspiró.

─ Básicamente, eran solo tonterías. Los dos tenemos malos recuerdos de la guerra y estaba bien poder compartirlos con alguien. También somos las únicas personas que quedan de nuestra generación, al menos de aquel pequeño grupo que vivió la primera guerra, así que… ─ el ex profesor de pociones miró por fin a los chicos, como si acabara de recordar que seguían allí, y su expresión pensativa se endureció ─. Bueno, eso fue hasta que, hace unos cinco meses, recibí esto en respuesta a una de mis cartas.

Les tendió una nota corta que parecía haber sido arrugada en una bola antes de volver a estirarla. Los jóvenes juntaron las cabezas para leer a la vez.

_Snape:_

_Los términos despectivos en tu última carta me han hecho replantearme la idea de una relación de amistad entre nosotros. No creo que vaya a funcionar, y te agradecería que te olvidaras de escribirme en un futuro._

_Atte. Sirius Orión Black._

─ ¿Es una broma? ─ boqueó Harry. Era la letra de Sirius, pero no eran sus palabras. Bajo ningún maldito concepto ─. Él jamás hablaría así.

─ Yo pensé lo mismo ─ gruñó Severus ─, pero la carta venía con un encantamiento anti-vuelta, para que fuera imposible devolverla o contestarla. Y la firma de la varita pertenecía a Sirius.

─ Fue ella. Esa rata contestó y realizó el hechizo con la varita de Sirius.

─ O lo obligó a escribirlo ─ intervino Draco, pensativo ─. Tiene un absoluto control sobre él. Por el amor de Merlín, ni siquiera se defiende de ella.

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

─ Eso no lo sabemos.

─ Sirius Black es uno de los duelistas más tramposos e infames de mi generación ─ susurró Severus con suavidad. La sonrisa que apareció en su cara estaba llena de acidez ─. Créeme, Potter, si Black se defendiera esa jodida perra no tendría ni media oportunidad.

El silencio se instaló en el pequeño grupo. Harry miraba la carta, en silencio, preguntándose cómo era posible que hubiera estado tan ciego a lo que pasaba en la vida de su padrino. Draco solo deslizaba los dedos entre el pelo de su amante, queriendo recordarle que seguía a su lado. Y Severus observaba el pequeño fajo de pergaminos que, incluso después de lo que había creído un rechazo por parte de Black, no había podido tirar.

Sí, realmente se había resistido a mirar.

_Queridísimo Snivellius:_

_Me parece muy bien que recuerdes lo dulce que era Lily. Yo lo único que recuerdo de ella era lo muchísimo que gritaba cuando yo, inocentemente y con ánimo de hacerla reír, hechizaba los sofás de la sala común para que bailaran el vals. En serio, ¿qué demonios le pasaba a esa chica?_

_Lo curioso es que, a veces, me daba la impresión de que me provocaba para que lo hiciera, ¿te lo puedes creer?_

_Yo, de lo que me estoy acordando ahora es de Narcissa. ¿Alguna vez te contó que en su primer estallido de magia accidental le puso a Bellatrix el pelo azul neón y de punta? Uno de los momentos más felices de mi infancia._

_Atte. El gran, magnifico, pulgosísimo, Sirius Black. _

_PD: ¿Qué te parece Winghide? Es un buen apodo._

Sus dedos acariciaron la última línea, recordando la extraña obsesión de Sirius por encontrarle un mote, como los que se habían puesto en su día los Merodeadores, y su corazón dolió. Por primera vez en años, su corazón dolió.

O quizás no, porque ya lo había hecho antes, solo unos minutos antes, cuando había leído un informe médico que había arrojado su magia contra su propio laboratorio.

Sentía las miradas de los chicos sobre él, pero las ignoró mientras cerraba la caja y volvía a guardarla de forma segura en su cajón. Solo después se volvió hacia la pareja que lo miraba con expectación y habló de nuevo:

─ ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

* * *

Sirius oyó el golpeteó en la ventana, pero no se movió. Mantuvo los ojos clavados en su desayuno mientras Margaret se levantaba para abrirla y recogía el correo de la mañana.

Al principio, le había parecido un gesto de ternura. Como una de esas situaciones que acaban convirtiéndose en la rutina de una pareja. Mientras él desayunaba, ella recogía y revisaba el correo, comentándole las cosas importantes.

Hasta que se había dado cuenta de que ninguna carta llegaba ya a sus manos. Todo lo que llegaba era leído por Margaret y, al final, también todo lo que salía. Y, a veces, lo que salía era lo que ella ordenaba que saliera.

Como las excusas para rechazar las invitaciones de Harry y Draco, Hermione, Andrómeda o los Weasley. O la última carta que le había enviado a Severus. Pero él no había protestado, deseando que su relación estuviera bien, que ella fuera feliz.

Ahora, se planteaba que hubiera pasado de mandarla al infierno entonces.

─ ¿Quién es Winghide, Sirius?

El animago procuró que la sorpresa no se reflejara en su cara. Con el corazón atronándole en el pecho, clavó sus ojos azules en el rostro pétreo de ella y sonrió.

─ Es el dueño de una botica en el Callejón Knocturn ─ improvisó Sirius, sin dejar que su sonrisa decayera cuando ella frunció el ceño. Él era un Black, se recordó, llevaban siglos perfeccionando el arte de las medias verdades y las mentiras descaradas ─. Mi difunto padre hizo una pequeña inversión en su negocio hace años, y se comunica de vez en cuando. Por cortesía, supongo.

Margaret arqueó una ceja, incrédula, y abrió la carta. El merodeador rezó, en silencio, para que el contenido fuera, por lo menos, acorde a su mentira. Si no lo era… el recuerdo de las últimas noches hizo flaquear su determinación.

─ Qué estupidez.

Para su inmenso alivio, ella descartó el pergamino con un gesto desdeñoso y lo dejó sobre la mesa, volviendo a concentrarse en su desayuno. Procurando que la ansiedad que sentía no se reflejara en su cara, Sirius siguió comiendo. Ella no debía notar la necesidad que tenía de coger esa carta, bajo ningún concepto.

Los últimos días habían traído con ellos una nueva luz. Margaret había permanecido en casa, aparentemente encantada con su nuevo papel de enfermera, y Sirius se había dejado hacer, pero, por primera vez en meses, le parecía ver las cosas con claridad. Ella no se estaba quedando allí para cuidar de él, sino para mantenerlo vigilado, asegurándose de que la visita de Harry y Draco no lo había tentado a dejarla.

Le había repetido hasta la saciedad que la culpa era de ellos. Ellos habían aparecido de repente, y la habían asustado, haciéndole creer que Sirius pensaba abandonarla. Por eso, él tenía nuevos y dolorosos cortes en la espalda y los hombros. Por eso, debería dejar de verlos y olvidarse de que existían. Ponían en peligro su relación, le había dicho ella, no eran más que unos mocosos egoístas que no querían que Sirius fuera feliz.

Él había asentido, sintiendo que se hundía por dentro con cada palabra de ella.

Porque Sirius no dudaba de que él era un maldito desastre. Que se merecía cada golpe y maldición, y que, en realidad, Margaret se sacrificaba para estar con él. Era lo que su conciencia repetía una y otra vez, lo que la mujer repetía una y otra vez, y Sirius realmente había llegado a creerlo.

Pero era egoísta. No podía renunciar a sus niños, ni siquiera por Margaret. No podía renunciar a Harry y Draco.

Sirius llevó los platos a la pila al terminar el desayuno. Limpió la cocina, y esperó a que ella saliera, prometiéndole que le subiría un té al despacho en cuanto acabara allí. Y solo entonces se arrojó sobre la carta, olvidada sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Se quedó con la boca abierta.

_Querido señor Black:_

_Como cada año, le escribo para reiterarle mi agradecimiento por la inversión que su familia realizó en mi humilde negocio. Me complace comunicarle que, de nuevo, hemos obtenido excelentes resultados…_

Realmente, era una carta de un tal señor Winghide, agradeciéndole el dinero aportado por su padre a su botica del callejón Knocturn. ¿Cómo era posible siquiera? Los dedos de Sirius estrujaron el pergamino, y el animago creyó que rompería a llorar en cualquier momento. Deslizó las puntas de los dedos por las líneas escritas con aquella letra cuadrada y gruesa, tan diferente a la que había esperado ver, y sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba.

Fue entonces cuando las letras comenzaron a cambiar. Atónito, Sirius la vio reptar por el papel, como si estuvieran formadas por miles de pequeños insectos, hasta formar una letra que conocía bien:

_Sirius:_

_Por favor, por favor, sal de esa casa. Draco y yo te estamos esperando, y no dejaremos que vuelva a tocarte. Por favor, Sirius, ya he perdido a muchas personas importantes para mí, y no puedo perderte a ti también._

_No se qué te habrá dicho esa mujer, pero te quiero, Sirius. Todos te queremos y queremos que estés a salvo. Sé que tienes miedo, pero no tienes que enfrentarte a ella solo. Estamos aquí para ti, Sirius, por favor, ven a casa._

_Harry. _

En cuanto el animago terminó de leer, la carta volvió a cambiar, convertida de nuevo en la sosa perorata del boticario Winghide. Todo había sido tan rápido que Sirius podía haber creído que había sido cosa de su imaginación, si no fuera porque, en ese momento, el contenido del pergamino volvió a transformarse ante sus ojos, revelando una nueva letra, regular y cuidada:

_Sirius:_

_Harry y Draco me han contado lo que ocurre. Por favor, sal de ahí. No dejes que esa horrible mujer te siga haciendo daño. Te queremos, Sirius, y no queremos perderte. Eres uno de los hombres más fuertes que he conocido, y no puedes dejar que ella gane. _

_Tú no dejaste que me rindiera, y yo no quiero que tú lo hagas._

_Con amor, Hermione._

Las palabras fueron sustituidas por la absurda carta del boticario por segunda vez, dejando a Sirius sin habla. Pero, esta vez, el animago esperó, aferrando el pergamino como si su vida dependiera de ello, hasta que la carta cambió una vez más.

La carta resultante ni siquiera tenía un saludo, pero estaba escrita con una letra que había llegado a resultarle familiar:

_Estúpido chucho del demonio. ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? ¿Por qué han tenido que venir los estúpidos mocosos a decirme lo que estaba pasando? ¿Se puede saber cómo te has dejado dominar tanto por esa estúpida mujer? No sé dónde ha ido a parar tu orgullo, pero más te vale recuperarlo antes de que vaya yo a patearte el culo. El Black al que yo conocí no permitía que le pasaran por encima y por los cojones de Merlín que espero no tener que repetirlo._

_Los chicos están preocupados por ti, Black. Que me jodan, yo también lo estoy. Todas esas visitas a San Mungo no han sido por ataques de pirados al azar, y ambos lo sabemos. Sal de esa mierda, pulgoso, o me veré obligado a sacarte yo, y créeme si te digo que no será divertido. Lo haré a rastras si es preciso. _

_No sobrevivimos a dos putas guerras para esto. _

_Mi chimenea está abierta._

_Severus. _

_PD: Supongo que esa loca lee tu correo, y que ya habrás supuesto que esta carta tiene un hechizo de confidencialidad. De nada. _

Se preocupaban por él.

Por él.

Fue como si una válvula se hubiera abierto en el pecho de Sirius. Había llorado muchas veces en los últimos años, llorado de dolor y arrepentimiento, pero, aquella mañana, apretando la carta entre sus manos temblorosas, el llanto fue de puro e incontrolable alivio.

No estaba solo. Nunca lo había estado.

El peso en su pecho se aligeró, dejándolo respirar de nuevo, y sus pensamientos embotados se aclararon al fin, mostrándole las cosas que hasta entonces había ignorado. Las heridas de su cuerpo punzaron, pero fue un dolor catártico y bienvenido, que contribuyó a sacarlo del estado casi catatónico en el que había vivido en los últimos meses. Cada verdad desfiló por su mente, cortando con la precisión de una navaja.

Él, Sirius Black, había caído en un pozo sin fondo.

Él, Sirius Black, había sido herido por alguien en quien confiaba.

Él, Sirius Black, había preferido pensar que el dolor era parte del amor antes de volver a sentirse traicionado.

Él, Sirius Black, se había dejado destruir.

Y él, Sirius Black, tenía que acabar con esa situación.

* * *

Hermione dirigió una mirada irritada a la mesa al fondo de la oficina, comprobando que seguía vacía. Había pasado casi una semana, y el papeleo se acumulaba en altas torres tambaleantes, pero Margaret Smith seguía sin acudir al trabajo.

La joven hizo rechinar los dientes. Por supuesto que no acudiría, demasiado ocupada reteniendo a Sirius en Grimmauld Place, lejos de su familia y amigos. Ahora que entendía lo que estaba pasando, las situaciones vividas en los últimos meses adquirían una nueva dimensión, y la muchacha las repasaba una y otra vez, preguntándose cómo había podido estar tan ciega. Daba igual lo que le dijera Ron. Podrían haberlo evitado.

Recordaba, con espantosa claridad, la fiesta del Ministerio de hacía unos meses, en la que Margaret había arrastrado a Sirius fuera de la sala cuando había querido saludarla, la mirada de la mujer ante cualquiera que se acercara a su pareja, la forma en la que Sirius le quitaba hierro a que ella no lo dejara ni a sol ni a sombra.

Una sonrisa tímida cuando Hermione le había preguntado por una marca morada en la mandíbula.

La bruja reprimió el impulso de dar un puñetazo a la pared, y concentró su atención en el hombre que ocupaba el otro escritorio de la oficina. John Temple la miró, pestañeando lentamente, y ella suspiró.

─ Entonces, ¿esos documentos van a seguirse retrasando?

─ Mi compañera está de baja temporal ─ el hombre se encogió de hombros, como si el asunto no fuera con él ─. Ella es la que lleva los trámites judiciales.

La chica no se molestó en esconder su irritación.

─ ¿Y no sabe cuándo volverá?

─ No.

La mujer procuró respirar hondo, recordándose que no debía maldecir hasta el cansancio a un funcionario, por muy inútil que este fuera, y procuró concentrarse en la estrategia que había acordado previamente con Harry.

Compuso una sonrisa luminosa.

─ ¿Y quién podría saberlo?

─ No lo sé. ¿Ella?

─ ¿Hermione?

Fingiendo sorpresa, la chica se volvió rápidamente para saludar al recién llegado. Recibió un cálido beso en cada mejilla, y la complació notar que, tras ella, el oficinista se removía en su asiento, repentinamente nervioso.

─ Kingsley, que alegría verte.

─ Ni la mitad de la que siento yo, pequeña ─ el Ministro retrocedió un paso, sin apartar su brazo de los hombros de la chica, y le regaló una sonrisa de admiración ─. Estás bellísima, querida. ¿Y qué haces por aquí? ¿Por fin te has decidido a trabajar para el Ministerio?

Esta vez, la reacción de Hermione no tenía nada de fingida. Se sonrojó ante la cálida mirada de Kingsley y tuvo que esforzarse por recordar lo que tenía que decir.

─ No, en realidad no. Solo intentó agilizar los trámites de un caso, pero la funcionaria que los lleva está desaparecida, y nadie más parecer ser capaz de hacer el trabajo.

─ ¡Eso es inaceptable!

─ Lo sé, era lo que le comentaba a este caballero. Pero ella está de baja, y…

─ ¿De baja? ─ interrumpió el ex auror con suavidad. Sus ojos de chocolate se apartaron del rostro de Hermione para clavarse en el sudoroso funcionario ─. No recuerdo que se haya tramitado ninguna baja para este departamento.

─ Bueno, el señor Ministro no puede estar en todo…

─ Solo que esta oficina depende directamente de mi gabinete ─ su voz podría haber sido acero cubierto de seda, y logró que el hombre tras el escritorio palideciera y comenzara a temblar con fuerza ─. Si no me equivoco, aquí se tramitan los casos derivados al Wizemgamot, con lo qué cualquier incidencia ha de serme comunicada, ¿cierto?

─ Sí, pero…

─ ¿Y, entonces, cómo es que no he sido informado de la baja de uno de sus trabajadores? Si su compañera no se encuentra disponible, debería haber sido informado de inmediato para encontrar un sustituto…

─ Pero…

─ A menos que dicha compañera no haya hecho los trámites pertinentes para una baja, sino que simplemente no acuda al trabajo y usted la esté cubriendo…

─ ¡Yo no…!

─ En cuyo caso, se procedería al despido de ambos por el incumplimiento de la Regulación de Ética del Ministerio de Magia…

─ ¡Vendrá en un momento! ─ el aterrorizado trabajador salió corriendo de la oficina, dejando solos a Hermione y Kingsley.

El Ministro sonrió triunfante.

─ Ya está.

─ Está visto que una vez auror, siempre auror ─ la chica sacudió la cabeza, al borde la risa ─ . ¿Qué demonios es la Regulación ética del Ministerio de Magia?

─ No tengo ni idea.

─ ¿Y de verdad tienen que informarte a ti de todo lo que ocurre en esta oficina?

─ Quizás. Nadie me lo ha comentado.

La risa de la joven al fin estalló, y fue rápidamente secundada por las roncas carcajadas del antiguo auror, que la rodeó una vez más con el brazo. Cuando al fin se calmaron, la chica alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de Kingsley a pocos centímetros del suyo.

─ Gracias, Kings.

Dejó un suave beso en la comisura de su boca. Él sacudió la cabeza.

─ Sirius es mi amigo.

Pero se inclinó, dejando un beso en los labios sonrientes de la chica.

* * *

Cuando Margaret desapareció en el remolino verde de los polvos flu, Sirius se obligó a esperar. Permaneció sentado en el sofá de la biblioteca, donde ella le había ordenado que se quedara, y contó mentalmente hasta cien, cada número acompañado de un violento latido de su corazón.

Respiró hondo y se puso en pie.

Lo primero que hizo fue correr hasta su dormitorio. Subió los escalones de tres en tres y abrió la puerta de un tirón para lanzarse al interior, en el que empezó a revolver los cajones como un torbellino, hasta que uno de ellos se resistió a ser abierto y supo que lo había encontrado.

Retrocedió, inspeccionando la única gaveta de la cómoda que estaba cerrada a cal y canto, y sonrió con suficiencia. Su varita estaba allí dentro. Margaret se la había quitado unos días antes, con la excusa de que necesitaba descansar, y usar su magia lo agotaría.

Bueno, el descanso se había terminado.

Ella se había asegurado de que no pudiera abrir el cajón, creyendo que eso bastaría para hacerlo desistir. Pero Margaret Smith no lo conocía. Conocía a Sirius, el hombre asustado de ella, pero no tenía ni idea de quién era el _jodido_ Sirius Black.

Sonriendo, Sirius cogió la lámpara de la mesa de noche.

* * *

Margaret dirigió una mirada asesina a su compañero de oficina, que ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarla, y volvió la vista hacia el hombre de expresión serena que la miraba desde la puerta.

El Ministro de Magia sonreía, pero no parecía contento. Contemplaba a la mujer como si fuera algún extraño insecto al que se planteara exterminar, y ella intentaba permanecer tranquila bajo esa mirada fija. Concentró su atención en la pila de pergaminos frente a ella, repitiéndose que, cuanto antes terminara, antes volvería con Sirius.

Y debía volver.

Hasta la cena con su ahijado, todo había ido bien. Él se había estado comportando, siguiendo sus directrices, esforzándose por hacer las cosas bien, y ella se había asegurado de mantenerlo en línea. Había sido severa, sí, pero él necesitaba que fuera severa. Tenía que entender lo que era mejor para él, y que ella era la única que podía dárselo.

Sirius Black era suyo, y Margaret había pensado que él lo entendía. Hasta hacía unas semanas, cuando la chispa de rebeldía había vuelto a sus ojos y él, de verdad, se había atrevido a cuestionarla. Había organizado aquella cena con Potter sin consultarla, y luego había tenido el descaro de decirle que eran _su familia_, y ella no tenía derecho a querer que se alejara de ellos.

Por supuesto, había tenido que enseñarle quien mandaba, pero parecía que no había sido suficiente, y él seguía mirándola con un reto en los ojos.

En cuento llegara, decidió, tendría que ponerlo en su lugar una vez más.

Y sería la definitiva.

Siguió peleando con los informes durante un largo rato, sin dejar de sentir esos ojos oscuros clavados en su nuca. Apretó los labios, luchando por no dejar un improperio, y siguió trabajando con rapidez.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando oyó un aleteo. Confusa, levantó la cabeza solo para encontrar una enorme lechuza negra posándose en el borde su mesa. El altanero animal ni siquiera se acercó, se limitó a tenderle la patita, para que quitara el paquete que pendía de ella, y salió volando, golpeándola con las alas al despegar.

─ ¡Maldita sea!

Furiosa, tomó el paquete sin percatarse de la media sonrisa en la cara de Kingsley. Tres pequeños bultos cayeron en su mano cuando lo abrió. Los examinó, dándoles vueltas entre los dedos, y entonces cayó en la cuenta.

Eran tres baúles miniaturizados. Los tres baúles que había llevado con ella al mudarse a Grimmauld Place.

Kingsley se apartó de su camino cuando salió corriendo de la oficina, con el rostro convertido en una máscara de furia. Y ella, una vez más, no vio la media sonrisa en la cara del Ministro.

Margaret Smith cruzó el atrio a la carrera y entró en la chimenea más cercana, ignorando los improperios del funcionario encargado de mantener el orden de la cola.

─ ¡Número 12 de Grimmauld Place!

Sintió una oleada de alivio cuando vio las chimeneas pasar rápidamente ante sus ojos, y sus rodillas se doblaron al tocar el suelo de la biblioteca de los Black. Dio un par de pasos en la oscura habitación, respiró hondo, y dejó que el alivio diera paso a la furia.

─ ¿Sirius? ─ lo llamó. Sería algo más que una lección. No sabía cómo se había atrevido a hacerle una cosa así, pero se aseguraría de que fuera la última vez. Black no volvería a faltarle al respeto, nunca más ─ . ¿Dónde estás?

─ No está aquí.

La mujer se volvió, escrutando las sombras a su derecha. Alguien se movía entre ellas, pero era imposible distinguir su rostro con los rescoldos de la chimenea como única luz. El desconocido se movió y un rayo azul pasó a escasos milímetros del cuerpo de Margaret, que no pudo reprimir un grito. Tras ella, el fuego casi apagado revivió, y las sombras y luces danzaron sobre el rostro pétreo de Severus Snape.

─ Sirius se ha ido ─ repitió el pocionista. Se apoyó en la repisa de la chimenea, como si ella no estuviera allí, y contempló absorto las llamas ─. ¿Le gusta el fuego, señorita Smith?

─ ¿Qué? ─ su voz salió como un graznido, y Severus sonrió.

─ Severus pregunta si le gusta el fuego ─ una segunda figura se movió entre las sombras. La desconocida se adelantó, dejando que las llamas la iluminaran. Sus ojos claros se posaron en Margaret y sonrió con gélida cortesía ─ . Yo, por ejemplo, lo encuentro fascinante. La forma en la que cambia y se retuerce…

─ Y la forma en la que destruye todo lo que toca ─ intervino una tercera voz. Sobresaltada, Maggie se volvió, encontrándose con el rostro de Draco Malfoy, haciendo girar su varita entre los dedos con una sonrisa ─ . ¿Alguna vez has visto actuar al fuego maldito, tía Andrómeda?

─ Me temo que no, querido.

─ Oh, pues es un espectáculo fascinante. Si el infierno de los _muggles_ existe, está hecho de fuego maldito. ¿Tú qué crees, Harry?

Una nueva luz surgió en la oscuridad de la biblioteca, reflejándose en los ojos verdes del Niño-que-vivió, que le dirigió a su marido una sonrisa antes de prestar atención a Margaret, que hizo un esfuerzo consciente por no tragar saliva.

─ Es único ─ admitió, con un encogimiento de hombros ─. Silencioso y atronador a la vez, como si siempre se guardara un espacio para los gritos del que cae en sus garras.

─ Muy poético, compañero.

─ Gracias, Ron ─ ¿de dónde había salido el pelirrojo? Podía jurar que un momento antes no había nadie a su derecha, y ahora el joven la observaba con una pequeña sonrisa.

─ ¿Qué opina usted, señorita Smith?

De alguna manera, entre los temblores que habían empezado a sacudirla, logró recuperar la voz para preguntar:

─ ¿Dónde está Sirius? Esta es nuestra casa, y no pueden…

─ Sirius no está, ya te lo hemos dicho, querida ─ la mujer mayor, Andrómeda, todavía le sonreía, y era una sonrisa que no quería volver a ver en su vida ─ . Se ha ido, y nos ha dejado a nosotros para recibirte. Mi primo es, ante todo, un Black. Nunca cometería la descortesía de no atender a un invitado.

─ ¡Yo no soy una invitada! ¡Soy la se…!

No llegó a terminar la frase. En menos de un segundo, la varita de Severus Snape estaba apretada contra su boca, acallándola, y los ojos negros del ex espía resplandecían, llenos de una emoción intensa y desconocida.

La mano de Andrómeda se posó en el hombro de Snape.

─ Calma, amigo mío.

─ ¿Por qué? ─ preguntó el pocionista con ligereza, sin apartar la varita ─. No hay motivos para contenerse, ¿o sí?

─ No, en absoluto ─ toda la esperanza que la mujer podía sentir ante la intervención de Harry decayó cuando el joven entró en su campo de visión ─. Pero ninguno de los presentes va a mancharse las manos, Snape. No va a haber necesidad, porque la señorita Smith va a marcharse para no regresar jamás.

Ella lo miró, y sus pensamientos debieron reflejarse en su cara a pesar del miedo, porque Potter sacudió la cabeza.

─ ¿De verdad?

─ ¡Es mío! ─ logró decir, olvidando la varita que seguía frente a su rostro ─. ¡Si no está conmigo no estará con nadie!

─ No intentes razonar con ella, Harry ─ Hermione salió de entre las sombras, dejando su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano, y suspiró ─. Las personas como estas no escuchan, y mucho menos entienden un "no" por respuesta.

─ Está loca.

─ No se merece la excusa de la locura, Draco.

El joven asintió, dándole la razón a su tía. Los cinco rodearon a Margaret, con las varitas en la mano, un silencioso círculo de jueces.

Harry fue el primero en hablar.

─ Sirius ya se ha librado de ti. Esta tarde, al escapar y pedir ayuda, ha roto con toda esta mierda.

─ Él solo necesita saber que has desaparecido de su vida ─ prosiguió Hermione. Andrómeda asintió.

─ Conociendo a Sirius, no querría que ninguno de nosotros se manchara las manos por alguien como… tú.

─ Aunque tampoco se enfadaría ─ comentó Ron en tono ligero, ganándose una risita maliciosa de Draco.

─ Completamente de acuerdo, Weasley.

─ Yo no tengo tanta conciencia del bien y el mal como el resto de los presentes ─ a las palabras de Snape las siguió un largo silencio, en el que Margaret podía oír los latidos de su propio corazón atronándole en los oídos ─ . Es lo que ocurre cuando Voldemort te sujeta la correa durante tanto tiempo… pero no iré en contra de los deseos de Sirius. Él te ha sufrido, y es él quien debe tener la última palabra. Por suerte para ti, Black no siente demasiado afecto por las muertes cruentas.

Margaret respiró hondo, intentando que el alivio no se reflejara en su cara. La dejarían ir… y encontraría a Sirius. Su relación con el animago no quedaría así…

De pronto, la varita de Snape volvía a estar sobre ella, apretada contra su pecho. Y los ojos del pocionista se estrecharon y brillaron como los de una serpiente a punto de atacar.

─ Pero yo no soy Sirius. Ninguno de nosotros lo es. Y si vuelve a acercarse a él…

Un calor aterrador escaló por la espalda de Margaret, que gritó y trató de apartarse, pero fue retenida por las varitas que no dejaban de apuntarle, todas y cada una de ellas vibrando por la magia de sus dueños. Un siseó escapó de la boca de Severus y la mujer gritó cuando una legua de fuego la golpeó en la mejilla, dejando un corte profundo y sangrante.

La despreciable mujer se tambaleó, pero fue sujetada por dos pares de manos que no la dejaron caer, para arrojarla un segundo después al remolino verde la chimenea. Lo último que Margaret Smith vería de la casa Black sería el rostro de Severus Snape, que le decía con la mirada que tenía suerte de seguir con vida.

Luego, oscuridad.

* * *

Las luces de la biblioteca Black se encendieron al fin, revelando a cinco sonrientes magos. Harry se dejó caer en un sofá entre Draco y Hermione, mientras Ron estiraba los brazos por encima de la cabeza y bostezaba, relajado.

─ Absolutamente genial.

─ Deberiamos decirle a Sirius que se ha largado ─ comentó Hermione, contagiándose del bostezo. Harry sonrió.

─ Bueno, él ya se siente a salvo. Podemos dejarlo descansar un rato más.

La chica asintió, poniéndose en pie. Tenía que volver al Ministerio y contarle a Kingsley lo ocurrido. La sola idea puso una sonrisa en su cara. El ex auror había querido estar en Grimmauld Place, pero había sido más útil en el Ministerio, asegurándose de que Smith no dejaba su puesto hasta el momento preciso.

Por suerte, Sirius había aprovechado la oportunidad que habían creado para él. Había aparecido tambaleándose por la chimenea de Severus un par de horas antes, con las heridas recientes todavía abiertas, y una expresión en la cara que solo podría calificarse como "aterradamente triunfal". Habían hecho falta todas las dotes de persuasión del pocionista para impedirle volver a la casa Black cuando la realidad de lo que había hecho lo había golpeado. Estaba convencido de que Margaret iría a por él y nadie podría detenerla.

Habían hecho falta los esfuerzos conjuntos de Harry, Andrómeda y Severus para convencerlo de que todo iría bien. Y, sin lugar a dudas, lo que mejor había funcionado eran las miradas asesinas del ex mortífago, pensó Hermione con una sonrisa. Sirius parecía sentirse seguro cuando Snape entraba en modo sociópata.

¿Quién lo iba a imaginar?

Ese mismo hombre se había vuelto a apoyar en la repisa de la chimenea, con la mirada perdida en las llamas que, de nuevo, tenían un aspecto normal. Una parte de él deseaba haber arrojado a esa maldita mujer a esas llamas, y no a las verdes de la red flu.

Se consoló pensando que, al menos, había marcado su rostro para siempre. Nada borraría la cicatriz de su mejilla, igual que nada borraría la imagen de Sirius herido de la mente de Snape.

No es que estuviera ni siquiera cerca de ser lo mismo.

─ Severus ─ la mano de Andrómeda cayó amablemente en su brazo. Snape la miró, interrogante, y ella sonrió ─. Gracias.

─ No he hecho nada.

─ Gracias por querer a Sirius.

El cuerpo del pocionista se puso rígido… y se relajó un segundo después. ¿Qué más daba ya? No es como si hubiera sabido ocultarlo, y no había ninguna amenaza en los ojos amables de Andrómeda. Solo serena aceptación. Se encogió de hombros.

─ ¿Qué importa? Después de lo que ha hecho esa mujer… y, de todas formas, no es cómo si fuéramos a llegar a algo alguna vez. Me conformo con tener una amistad distante.

─ Oh, amigo mío, nunca digas nunca ─ él la miró, con una ceja arqueada, y la mujer sonrió con paciencia ─. Las heridas se curan con el tiempo… y el amor llega en los momentos más inesperados.

─ Hupplepuff.

Andrómeda, lejos de sentirse ofendida, dejó escapar una pequeña risa. Se preguntó cuando Severus se percataría de que Sirius solo se había quedado tranquilo en sus brazos. En los de nadie más, solo los suyos.

Se preguntó, risueña, cuanto tardarían en verlo ahora que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Y, por fin, el final. Muchas gracias por leer. **

**3/3. ÉL**

Sirius Black no podía dejar de sonreír. Retrocedió, sin soltar la brocha, y contempló su trabajo, sintiéndose como si acabara de conquistar la cima del Everest. Por lo que a él respectaba, era todavía mejor.

Puede que solo fuera una pared, pero era _su pared_, maldita sea. Y era genial.

─ ¿Sirius?

─ ¡Aquí arriba!

La cara de Harry asomó por la puerta de la habitación. Y su ahijado dibujó una sonrisa ante la visión de la habitación completamente patas arriba y la pared recién pintada.

─ Veo que la reforma va bien.

─ Genial ─ Sirius dejó caer la brocha en el cubo, sin importar que la pintura blanca salpicara en todas direcciones. Un pase de varita y estaría todo inmaculado ─. Ya casi he acabado esta planta. La semana que viene empiezo con la de abajo.

─ Es una pasada ─ lo alabó el chico, haciendo que Sirius fingiera inflar el pecho con orgullo. El joven rio ─. Vamos, baja. Te hemos traído algo de comer.

─… sus órdenes.

Limpiando rápidamente sus ropas con un _fregoteo_, Sirius siguió a su ahijado a la cocina, donde Draco ya estaba poniendo la cena sobre la mesa. A su lado, un Snape cubierto de polvo de escayola lo observaba con el ceño fruncido.

Automáticamente, Sirius dirigió su varita a Snape, que volvió a estar tan impecable como siempre en cuestión de segundos. El animago sabía que podría haberlo hecho el propio Snape, pero Severus –extrañamente- siempre olvidaba usar los hechizos de limpieza sobre sí mismo después de trabajar, lo que explicaba el aspecto habitual de su pelo.

Una de las muchas cosas que, en lo últimos meses, había descubierto de Severus Snape.

─ ¿Ya habéis terminado con la tercera planta? ─ preguntó Draco cuando se sentaron a cenar, mirando a Sirius. El animago asintió, feliz, y el pocionista contestó:

─ Iríamos más rápido si el chucho, aquí presente, no se empeñara en hacer prácticamente todo a la manera _muggle_.

Black hizo un puchero.

─ Pero, Severus… ¿y entonces cómo consigo que mis aristocráticos antepasados se revuelvan en sus tumbas?

El pocionista puso los ojos en blanco, pero a ninguno de los presentes se le pasó por alto la pequeña sonrisa que tiraba de sus labios. Sirius era la única persona en el mundo que lograba que Severus Snape bajara la guardia, y ambos lo sabían.

Igual que Severus sabía que Black hacía las tareas de su casa al estilo _muggle_ porque le gustaba hacerlas. Porque, para Sirius, no era lo mismo preparar una cena con sus propias manos o pintar una pared con una brocha que hacerlo agitando una varita. Y esa una de las muchas cosas que había descubierto de Sirius Black.

Los cuatro hombres charlaron animadamente por encima de la cena, traída desde un restaurante del Callejón Diagon que había puesto de moda, sin duda, las comidas caseras para llevar. La conversación se extendió hasta después de la cena, sin que ninguno de los cuatro tuviera ganas de ponerle fin, y era ya pasada la medianoche cuando el joven matrimonio se excusó, no sin antes hacerles prometer que irían a cenar a su casa al sábado siguiente.

Sirius contempló durante un momento la mesa sucia, con una pequeña sonrisa que se hizo mayor cuando Severus mandó los platos al fregadero con un movimiento de varita. No dijo nada, pero la sonrisa que le dirigió al pocionista lo decía todo.

* * *

Al principio, no había querido volver a Grimmauld Place. Había pasado días en la casa de Harry y Draco, recuperándose, intentando asimilar todo lo que le había pasado.

No había sido divertido darse cuenta del daño que había sufrido, de lo débil que se sentía, de cómo temblaba ante cada sombra, pero lo había asimilado con la misma fortaleza mental de la que había hecho gala en otros momentos de su vida. Y, tres semanas después, aunque los chicos le habían insistido en que se quedara más tiempo con ellos, se había obligado a regresar a su casa.

Las cartas habían comenzado cuatro días más tarde.

Primero fue una sola, que lanzó al fuego cuando reconoció la letra del remitente. Nunca hubiera podido describir con palabras lo liberadora que fue aquella decisión. Se había sentado en la biblioteca, viendo el pergamino consumirse, y había sentido el corazón ligero, creyendo que todo había terminado al fin.

Pero no había sido así.

Una segunda carta llegó al día siguiente, y fue quemada de nuevo. Y al siguiente no era una carta, sino dos. Y más tarde tres, cuatro, diez cartas al día que alimentaban su chimenea en cuanto cruzaban el umbral.

Pero seguían llegando.

El _howler_ llegó tres semanas más tarde. Miró el sobre rojo durante largos segundos hasta que su mente entendió lo que estaba sucediendo. Le había prendido fuego rápidamente con la varita, pero todavía había podido oír las palabras furiosas de ella.

─ …¡MÍO! ¿ME OYES? ¡SI NO ESTÁS…!

No había sido demasiado, pero si bastado para romper la tranquila felicidad que había empezado a construir de nuevo a su alrededor. Se había encerrado el Grimmauld Place durante los dos días siguientes, temiendo el momento en el que tuviera que poner un pie fuera de su refugio seguro. En su mente, ella lo esperaba en cada esquina para volver a hacerle daño.

En ese estado lo encontró Severus tres días más tarde. Había escuchado sus temores, pero no se había dejado ablandar por ellos. Aquel mismo día, había sacado a Sirius a rastras de casa y lo había llevado a cenar al callejón Diagon, ignorando sus súplicas de que lo dejara estar.

Había sido la cena más aterradora y liberadora de la vida de Sirius. También había sido el principio de una rutina diaria en la que Severus iba a buscarlo y él protestaba para acabar cediendo con una sonrisa.

Y era maravilloso.

* * *

Dejaron la cocina limpia. Ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de tener más trabajo al día siguiente, así que dejaron la estancia impoluta antes de dirigirse escaleras arriba, Sirius tambaleándose de sueño por delante de un agotado Severus.

Hacer las cosas al modo _muggle_ le regalaba una sensación satisfecha que no había sentido a menudo. La casa olía a serrín, pintura y cera para madera. Las paredes recién pintadas relucían, a juego con los suelos recién pulidos. Grimmauld Place estaba reviviendo bajo la mano amorosa de su propietario, que por primera vez se sentía como tal.

Los dormitorios de la cuarta planta habían sido los primeros en reformarse. Del mayor de ellos, que una vez había sido el cuarto de Sirius, habían quitado los restos de la cómoda que el animago destrozara a golpes para llegar hasta su varita, meses atrás. La cama y el armario habían desaparecido con ella.

Sirius se detuvo en la puerta, y contempló el elegante estudio, en cuyas paredes se alineaban los libros y los frascos de ingredientes.

─ ¿Sirius?

El animago sonrió.

─ Voy.

* * *

Su rutina se había roto unas semanas más tarde.

Sirius había estado esperando en la biblioteca, con una sonrisa que, con el paso de los minutos se convirtió en una mueca, y luego en un nervioso paseo, para acabar siendo una mirada desesperada a la chimenea.

¿Dónde estaba Severus?

Lo primero que pensó era que le había pasado algo, algo lo bastante malo como para impedir que fuera a buscarlo. Luego, su mente empezó a divagar, imaginando mil escenarios posibles… hasta llegar a una conclusión aún peor: que Severus se había cansado de él.

El dolor lo sacudió de arriba abajo. Quiso llorar, gritar, y golpear las paredes. Se sintió como si le hubieran dado una patada en el pecho. Pero, era normal, ¿cierto? Que Snape se acabara cansando de sus lloriqueos y quejas, de alguien que tenía tan poco que ofrecer como él. Un pobre diablo que había pasado sus mejores años en Azkaban, y no era más que una sombra de lo que fue.

La autocompasión había durado largos y oscuros minutos de llanto.

Luego, para sorpresa del propio Sirius, había empezado la ira.

¿Cómo podía hacerle una cosa así? ¿Había estado semanas fingiendo que le caía bien? ¿A qué habían venido las cenas, las conversaciones y las cartas? ¿Sólo había estado compadeciéndose de él? ¡El muy cabrón! ¡Hijo de mala blugger, que lo dejaba tirado sin darle ni siquiera una explicación! ¡Maldita serpiente cobarde!

Y, antes de darse cuenta, había entrado en la chimenea y estaba gritando la dirección de su botica. Ni siquiera se había tambaleado al llegar a su destino, con la única idea en mente de maldecir a Severus Snape hasta el hartazgo… y se había quedado paralizado a medio paso, al encontrar al objeto de sus desvelos de pie frente a la chimenea, con el abrigo ya puesto y el ceño fruncido hacia él.

─ ¡Por fin! Creí que no vendrías, Black. Realmente, tienes que aprender a ser puntual, chucho.

─ ¿Qué?

─ Te envié una lechuza para avisarte.

Esa última frase había sido dicha con total inocencia, la cabeza ligeramente ladeada y una expresión serena en los ojos negros. Y Sirius no se la había creído ni por asomo, pero había sonreído un segundo después.

Así, Severus Snape logró que saliera de su casa por voluntad propia, sin nadie arrastrándolo. Y esa se convirtió en su nueva rutina diaria.

* * *

El nuevo dormitorio principal estaba casi al fondo del pasillo, al lado de una habitación pintada de un suave azul bebé, vacía pero con la puerta entreabierta. En cuanto terminara la reforma, Sirius pensaba dejar que fuera Teddy Lupin quien la llenara de todo lo que le gustara.

Severus le había dicho que convertiría a su sobrino en un niño mimado, pero luego había sacudido la cabeza, resignado y tranquilo.

En el dormitorio principal, Sirius se desnudó de espaldas a la puerta. Dejó que la ropa cayera al suelo de cualquier modo, tan solo iluminado por la luz tenue de las farolas frente a la fachada, y suspiró con fuerza, un sonido de pura pereza.

Sentía los ojos negros clavados en su espalda, pero no se movió. Solo se quedó allí, y disfrutó de la forma en la que se aceleró la respiración de Severus, del toque de las puntas de sus dedos en las cicatrices de su piel, que ya no le recordaban que era una víctima.

Le recordaban que era un superviviente.

* * *

Su primer beso había sido extraño, casi como si Sirius tuviera miedo de romperse y Severus tuviera miedo de romperlo. El golpe tentativo entre sus bocas había durado menos de un segundo y luego solo se habían mirado, intentando calibrar las reacción del otro.

Se habían mirado durante un largo minuto, ignorando las miradas curiosas de los demás clientes del restaurante y de su camarera habitual –que secretamente acababa de ganar una apuesta con la _maître_\- , hasta que al final Sirius se había hartado de que Snape lo mirara como si esperara que echara a correr, y Severus no había podido aguantar que Black lo mirara con esa cara de perrito perdido, y los dos, en contra de lo que dictaba el sentido común, habían acabado lanzándose sobre el otro una vez más, solo para borrar la expresión de la cara ajena y, de paso, provocar que unas cuantas personas a su alrededor se atragantaran con el vino.

Su segundo primer beso fue caliente, intenso y el culpable de dejarlos a ambos sin aliento.

Y a ese, gracias a Merlín, lo siguieron varios cientos de primeros besos en varios cientos de situaciones distintas, todo tipo de besos. Pequeños y castos besos de "hola", húmedos y calientes de "no te vayas", intensos y salvajes de "ni de broma", rápidos y desesperados de "mierda, llego tarde al trabajo". Y la lista crecía, y crecía, hasta que al final ni siquiera había lista, sino besos, y momentos robados, y sonrisas, y más besos.

Y era todo lo que siempre había querido.

* * *

Sirius se volvió, con una sonrisa perezosa, enfrentando la mirada de Severus. Extendió las manos y lo ayudó a despojarse de la camisa sin que el pocionista protestara. Se inclinó y dejó un beso donde podía notar el latido rápido de su corazón.

─ Quién diría… ─ dejó escapar Severus entre dientes ─ … que tú y yo llegaríamos a ser tan…

─ ¿Románticos? ¿Encantadores? ¿Absolutamente maravillosos?

Sirius presionaba un nuevo beso con cada palabra, haciendo que a Severus le fuera difícil pensar. Sus manos se enredaron en el pelo del animago, reteniéndolo contra su piel.

─ Iba a decir "cursis", pero si tú eres feliz con eso…

El merodeador dejó escapar una risita contra el pecho de su amante.

* * *

Su primera vez había tardado en llegar.

Un mes, dos, casi tres… Severus se repetía que no tenía prisa. Se conformaba con los besos de Sirius y sus manos traviesas, pero sabía que algo iba mal. Algo no era correcto en la forma en la que el animago lo rehuía, en cómo se apartaba como si quemara cuando estaban a punto de llegar más allá, cuando era obvio que lo deseaba tanto como él.

Lo había comprendido la primera vez que había logrado deslizar las manos dentro de su camisa sin que protestara. Sus dedos habían tocado las cicatrices abultadas en su abdomen y los ojos azules de Sirius se habían abierto con pánico antes de que se apartara. Se habían mirado desde lados opuestos del sofá, azul contra negro, y Severus había tenido que respirar hondo, muy hondo, para calmarse.

─ Yo… sé que no soy demasiado… estoy lleno de marcas y…

Y, de nuevo, ahí estaba Severus Snape, luchando por calmarse ante el tono inseguro de Black. Porque era eso, o ir en busca de Margaret Smith y romper cada hueso de su cuerpo.

─ Sirius…

─ Entiendo que tú no… realmente no quiero que lo veas, Sev.

El pocionista se había puesto en pie, lentamente, pero no se había ido. Ante la mirada atónita de Sirius, se desprendió de su camisa y tomó la mano del otro hombre, guiándola por sus propias cicatrices.

─ Mi primer año como mortifago, un encantamiento seccionador ─ comenzó, haciéndolo tocar una cicatriz zigzagueante sobre sus costillas ─ … Lucius Malfoy, una maldición de sierra durante un interrogatorio… esta, un hueso roto por las convulsiones de la cruciatus… ─ una cicatriz en el bajo vientre, otra a la altura del hombro ─ … las quemaduras de una poción que me tiraron por encima, una marca del cinturón de mi padre…

Una a una, fue detallando para Sirius las marcas de toda una vida. Y cuando terminó, y ante el brillo húmedo de su mirada azul, le dijo:

─ Estas son las pruebas de que he sobrevivido. ¿Me dejarás ver las tuyas?

* * *

La piel de Sirius ardía, pero, joder, no iba a parar. Se deslizó contra el cuerpo de Severus y sonrió con suficiencia cuando el oscuro mago empezó a maldecirlo entre dientes, a él, a todos sus antepasados y al jodido apellido Black hasta el final de los tiempos.

─ Qué boca tan sucia que tienes, cariño.

─ ¡Jódete, Black!

─ No, todavía no.

Se sentó sobre las caderas de Snape una vez más, consciente de que cada vez que lo provocaba y se apartaba estaba más cerca de ser follado contra el colchón como si no hubiera un mañana. El delgado pecho del antiguo profesor se agitaba por la fuerza de su respiración, su pelo se pegaba a la frente por culpa del sudor, y su piel resplandecía por el rubor.

Lo único que impidió que Sirius se corriera con aquella visión fue un firme apretón de su propia mano sobre su polla dolorida. Respiró hondo, buscando calmarse, o ni siquiera aguantaría lo suficiente para tener al pocionista en su interior. Y eso era inaceptable.

─ Black, o te la metes o te la meto, pero haz algo, ¡ya!

Decidiendo que, por una vez y sin que sirviera de precedente, podía hacerle caso, Sirius obedeció.

* * *

Las cartas no pararon de un día para otro.

Seguían llegando sin cesar, con lechuzas que parecían tan cansadas de la situación como el mismo Sirius. Al final, fue sugerencia de Severus que modificara las protecciones de la casa para impedirle el paso al correo indeseado, y, el día que la primera lechuza salió disparada en dirección contraria al acercarse a Grimmauld Place, el animago hubiera montado una fiesta.

Eso hizo, además, que Sirius se planteara otros cambios. Aquella tarde, por fin tranquilo bajo su propio techo, miró alrededor. Y no le gustó lo que vio. Estaba harto de aquella casa, de los malos recuerdos y la maldita oscuridad que pululaba por los rincones.

Pero, por muy extraño que pudiera parecer, también amaba aquel lugar. Sus recuerdos de infancia, los pocos buenos, estaban allí dentro. También era el lugar donde había vivido Harry al salir de Hogwarts, y Hermione, donde había celebrado la Navidad con los Weasley, las reuniones de la Orden con amigos que ya no estaban, y donde había empezado a acercarse a Severus…

Así que, cuando al día siguiente Severus se encontró con cubos de pintura, brochas, herramientas y demás, atestando el recibidor de Grimmauld Place, ni siquiera había pestañeado. Había mirado a Sirius, con su enorme sonrisa de perro pulgoso, y se había resignado a que iba a acabar lleno de pintura.

Por aquel entonces, no sabía ni lo que era el polvo de escayola.

* * *

─ ¡Harry!

El joven se despidió de su paciente y se volvió ante el grito de su colega, que corría por el pasillo hacia él, demasiado nervioso como para que fuera una buena notica. Alan se detuvo con un resbalón y se agarró de su túnica, empezando a tirar de él en dirección a urgencias.

─ ¿Pasa algo?

─ ¡Sirius! ¡Está de nuevo en urgencias!

Harry echó a correr, adelantando a su colega sanador, e irrumpió en el pabellón de urgencias. Tras él, Alan corría y jadeaba al mismo tiempo.

─ ¡Me dijiste que ya estaba bien!

─ ¡Creía que lo estaba!

Después de un año saliendo con Severus, Harry creía que Sirius estaría bien. Llevaban meses sin saber nada de Margaret. Las cartas se habían detenido, y su padrino volvía a ser el de siempre. Snape y él discutían cada tres minutos, se llamaban de todo y en general eran tan felices que, en palabras de Draco, _daba asco verlos_.

Fue la figura oscura de Severus la que le dijo a Harry a donde tenía que ir. El pocionista, apoyado contra una camilla, se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz y miraba al cielo, como si pidiera paciencia a alguna divinidad desconocida.

Harry apartó la cortina que cubría la cama contigua, revelando a una enfermera inclinada sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de Sirius. Preocupado, se volvió hacia la pareja de su padrino para preguntarle qué había pasado y comprobó, para su estupor, que un joven sanador revoloteaba a su alrededor ejecutando hechizos de diagnóstico.

─ ¿Qué os ha pasado? ¿Os han atacado?

No era descabellado. Ninguno de los dos hombres era el favorito de los radicales pro-sangre pura, y que mantuvieran abiertamente una relación tampoco ayudaba, aunque, en opinión de Harry, había que ser un suicida para intentar atacar a cualquiera de ellos.

─ Yo estoy perfectamente ─ Severus apartó de un manotazo al sanador que seguía dando vueltas a su alrededor ─. Es el chucho el que se ha caído redondo.

─ ¿Chucho? ─ Alan, de pie detrás de Harry, miró a Snape con sospecha, pero el ex gryffindor sacudió la cabeza.

─ Créeme, es un apodo cariñoso ─ le sonrió al pocionista ─. ¿Y por qué se ha desmayado? ¿Tienes alguna idea?

─ Entró cuando estaba haciendo un hechizo y…

─ ¡Severus!

Sirius Black había recuperado la conciencia. O, más bien, había regresado de golpe a ella, porque se incorporó de un salto, casi arrojando a la enfermera por los aires, y volvió la cabeza en todas direcciones. Su ceño fruncido se convirtió en una sonrisa cuando divisó a Snape y gateó rápidamente por la cama, casi saltando de ella para alcanzar al ex espía.

Atónito, Harry vio a su padrino abrazarse a la cintura de Severus, provocando que este se sonrojara como un Weasley cualquiera.

─ Aparta, pulgoso. Esto es culpa tuya.

─ ¡Severus!

Para sorpresa de todos los presentes, Sirius obedeció, cayendo de culo en la cama sin dejar de mirar a Severus con absoluta adoración. De haber estado en su forma de perro, pensó Harry, su padrino hubiera estado agitando la cola como loco.

─ ¿Es verdad? ¿Lo es? ¿Lo es?

Todas las miradas de la habitación –de todo el pabellón de urgencias, en realidad ─ viajaron a un ruborizado Severus, que desvió la mirada antes de responder.

─ Sí, lo es.

Sirius volvió a lanzarse hacia delante, abrazándose al abdomen de Severus.

─ ¡Voy a ser papá!

Alan jadeó. El informe que sostenía resbaló de las manos de Harry. El joven sanador asintió, mostrando la luz dorada que iluminaba su varita al señalar a Severus. El pocionista gruñó.

─ Oh, cállate.

Pero su mano acariciaba el pelo de Sirius.

* * *

En un año, Severus Snape descubrió muchas cosas de Sirius Black.

Descubrió que tenía dos tipos de risa. Una, se la habían enseñado a fingir cuando era un niño, y se parecía a la risa déspota de Lucius Malfoy. La otra, la verdadera, se asemejaba más a un ladrido, y nunca había salido de Sirius hasta que piso Hogwarts, a los once años.

Descubrió que odiaba el pimiento rojo y adoraba el verde, irónicamente, y que había aprendido a cocinar a la manera _muggle_ después de Azkaban, porque creía que la comida preparada con sus propias manos, aunque saliera mal, tenía algo de especial que la magia no acababa de darle.

Descubrió que se olvidaba de peinarse si no se lo recordaban, y que sus ojos resplandecían cuando lo hacían. Que tenía fijación por el olor a hierbabuena, y la nariz siempre fría.

Descubrió que tenía pesadillas a veces, y que estas eran peores cuando hacía frío, porque aunque su mente se esforzaba en olvidar Azkaban, su cuerpo aun recordaba la sensación. Que para calmarse, más que las palabras, prefería poder apoyar la cabeza en el pecho de Severus y oír el latido de su corazón, que le recordaba que no era el único hombre vivo en la habitación. Que casi todas sus pesadillas tenían que ver con la cárcel, y sus amigos, y, por suerte, Margaret Smith había desaparecido de ellas con rapidez.

Descubrió que tenía buenos recuerdos de todos sus amigos, incluso de Peter, y que se esforzaba por no dejar que nada los empañara, si, incluso los que incluían a Pettegrew. Que recordaba todos sus cumpleaños y siempre bebía una copa de whisky de fuego en nombre de cada uno ese día. Que se negaba a llorar por ellos y, en cambio, se reía recordándolos.

Descubrió que se arrepentía de muchas cosas, y no era capaz de ver lo bien que había hecho otras. Que no sabía renunciar a los que amaba y, por eso, a veces no podía evitar odiarlos con pasión.

Descubrió que, en las lunas llenas, seguía transformándose en perro, aunque fuera solo para tumbarse frente a la chimenea y contemplar absorto las llamas. Que, si alguien se sentaba en un sofá cercano y le leía mientras estaba así, no solo sería bienvenido, sino que probablemente el perro se tendiera sobre su regazo y cerrara sus ojazos azules sin llegar a dormirse.

Descubrió que sus besos sabían a humo aunque no fumara, y que cuando decía por primera vez "te quiero" lo hacía desviando la mirada, esperando un rechazo. Que si oía "yo también" en respuesta, sus ojos se iluminaban y todo su cuerpo se agitaba como el de un cachorrillo feliz. Que después de correrse siempre quería un beso, y antes de dormir suspiraba como si se despidiera del día.

Descubrió que podía llorar como un niño al sostener a su hijo en brazos y conseguir que él, Severus Snape, también llorara al verlo.

Descubrió que lo amaba.

* * *

Snape caminó lentamente por el pasillo, apretando en la mano derecha el pergamino que acababa de recibir, y se preguntó que tenía que hacer ahora. Con el ceño fruncido, repasó una y otra vez las palabras que se suponía que diría, y no le gustaron en absoluto.

No quería convocar viejos fantasmas, pero ¿no era lo que tenía que hacer? ¿Quién le daba el derecho a no hacerlo?

─ …y, entonces, Paddy y Windhide, con ayuda de sus amigos, Moony y Prongsy, echaron a la vieja y malvada rata del Bosque Mágico de un patada en su culo pelón…

Apretando los labios para no reír, Severus se asomó a la habitación del fondo del pasillo, donde Sirius seguía hablando sin dejar de mecerse lentamente, y sus ojos brillantes atentos al pequeño bulto en sus brazos.

─ … y la rata cayó junto a la madriguera de una horrible serpiente que le dijo "tú, rata pelona, tienes que ayudarme a conquistar el Bosque Mágico…"

Severus entró en la habitación y se apoyó en la pared para escuchar como la serpiente había intentado conquistar el Bosque Mágico con ayuda de la rata, solo para ser ingeniosamente detenida por Paddy, Windhide y sus amigos una vez más. Todavía sonreía por el terrible final de la serpiente –encerrada para siempre en un zoológico muggle donde le tiraban cacahuetes ─ cuando Sirius alzó la cabeza para encontrarlo escuchando.

El animago tuvo el descaro de sonrojarse y carraspear.

─ No se dormía ─ aclaró. Severus contuvo la risa.

─ Ya lo veo.

Sirius se hizo a un lado en la amplia mecedora y Severus se apresuró a aceptar su oferta, deslizándose a su derecha y rodeándolo con el brazo. Apoyado contra el pecho de Sirius, el pequeño Regulus bostezó, pero seguía sin parecer muy dispuesto a conciliar el sueño.

─ No hay manera ─ suspiró Sirius, mientras su amante acariciaba la suave mejilla con el dedo índice ─ . Este niño es totalmente nocturno.

─ Hay quién diría que se parece a su padre.

El merodeador rió entre dientes, contemplando los grandes ojos negros de su hijo y sacudió la cabeza.

─ ¿Guapo y encantador?

─ Ruidoso y rebelde.

Sirius hizo una mueca, fingiéndose ofendido antes de soltar una nueva risita. Cómodo entre sus brazos, Regulus se acurrucó y siguió mirando a sus padres, sus pestañeos cada vez más lentos. Un pequeño suspiro escapó del cuerpo relajado del bebé antes de que cerrara los ojos y se quedara dormido al fin.

─ Bueno, a lo mejor esta noche podemos descansar.

Severus podría haber sonreído, pero recordó la carta que aun seguía hecha una bola en su mano, y toda la alegría se esfumó de repente. Miró el rostro feliz de su compañero y, de nuevo, se preguntó si no sería mejor callarse y dejar que todo siguiera su curso. Pero el tenía derecho a saber, tenía derecho a tomar la decisión que creyera conveniente al respecto…

El animago levantó la cabeza, encontrándose con la mirada seria de su amante. Desconcertado, pero decidiendo que Severus aun necesitaba aprender a relajarse, presionó un besó suave en su mejilla que lo hizo volverse y pestañear con rapidez, sacado de su trance. Sirius rió.

─ No sé qué te está rondando por la cabeza, pero olvídalo. Te saldrán arrugas.

Una pequeña sonrisa burlona curvó los labios de Severus.

─ Y tengo que estar al nivel de la belleza de la Casa Black.

─ Lo de _siempre puros_ en realidad se refiere al atractivo, no a la sangre.

Riendo a su pesar, Severus sacudió la cabeza. Sirius siempre había sido y sería un auténtico idiota, pero era su idiota… y lo bastante fuerte como para soportar todo lo que la vida pudiera lanzarle. Nunca permitiría que volvieran a hacerle daño.

_Pero no esta noche_, se dijo Severus, mientras Regulus se despertaba una vez más cuando Sirius intentó dejarlo en la cuna. _Nadie tiene derecho a molestarnos esta noche._

─ Quizás deberíamos preguntarle al retrato de Walburga que hacía para que te durmieras de pequeño.

─ Probablemente me hacía el dormido para no tener que soportarla.

El pocionista rió una vez más, tomando a su hijo de los brazos del ex gryffindor y saliendo de la habitación, con Regulus gorjeando feliz sobre su hombro.

─ Me rindo. Vamos a meter a este caprichoso en la cama con nosotros o no habrá manera de dormir… otra vez.

La carcajada de Sirius lo acompañó hasta la habitación, donde un risueño bebé se durmió en cuanto se sintió rodeado por el calor de sus padres, rápidamente seguido por un Sirius que, en el fondo, no era mucho más maduro que su hijo. O al menos que fingía no serlo.

Severus permaneció despierto unos minutos más, observando a su pequeña familia. Pensó en la citación que había llegado hacía unas horas, remitida por Hermione, en la que le preguntaba a Sirius si quería testificar contra Margaret Smith, que había sido denunciada ante el Wizemgamot por su última pareja. Si todo salía bien, decía la joven, nunca más volvería a ver la luz del sol.

Pero esa sería una conversación que mantendría mañana. Esta noche, Severus Snape cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido, sin poder dejar de sonreír.

* * *

_Bueno, a quien haya tenido la paciencia de llegar hasta aquí, muchas gracias. Aquí acaba el primero -espero que no el último- de mis fics de Harry Potter._

_Ahora, voy a ponerme seria, y siento si alguien considera que no es adecuado. Yo lo necesito, y espero que a alguien le sea útil._

_Lo que vive Sirius en esta historia es una situación de violencia doméstica de manual. Ojalá la situación que describo fuera totalmente ficticia, pero, _  
_magia aparte, no lo es en absoluto. Es la realidad diaria de mucha gente. Y, dado que en España estamos retrocediendo a la Edad Media, aclaro que una cosa es la _  
_violencia de género, que sufren las mujeres a diario por el hecho de serlo, en todos los ámbitos de la vida, y otra la violencia doméstica, que puede sufrir cualquiera_  
_dentro de una pareja, aunque, de nuevo, el mayor porcentaje de víctimas sean mujeres y sí, también se considere un tipo de violencia de género _  
_en casi todos los casos._

_Si hay algo en esta historia que te toca de cerca, pide ayuda. Siempre hay alguien dispuesto a tenderte la mano. En España, el número de ayuda es 016. Totalmente _  
_seguro, no deja rastro en la memoria del teléfono ni en la factura. Si eres de otro país, te digo lo mismo. Nunca, nadie, está completamente solo, y nunca, nadie, tiene_  
_derecho a hacerte daño diciendo que eso es amor. _

_Repito, siento si consideran que no es adecuado, pero de verdad que tenía que ponerlo. A quién haya llegado hasta aquí, de nuevo muchas gracias. _

_Que tengan días y vidas felices. _


End file.
